


[中译] Attachment 依恋

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Will Graham, but still has some murders under his belt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 当一个小男孩冲上来咬住他的手时，Hannibal正在外面购物。这不是开玩笑的举动。小孩咬得很用力，磨着他的牙齿，坚决不松口。有那么一刻Hannibal很恼火，他考虑将这孩子一脚踢开。Hannibal的脸扭曲了一微秒，呲出了牙，随即他惊讶地意识到正带着强烈敌意抬头看着他，仍紧紧地咬着他的手的孩子没有错过他的表情。Hannibal将神情调整为对攻击震惊但容忍的回应，这就是孩子的父亲所看见的，当大概三秒后他蹲在男孩儿身边，哄着他松开嘴的时候。又名，Will是一个麻烦的小男孩的单身父亲，而Hannibal为他们二人深深吸引的故事。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 53
Collections: moran_hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955014) by [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent). 



当一个小男孩冲上来咬住他的手时，Hannibal正在外面购物。

这不是开玩笑的举动。小孩咬得很用力，磨着他的牙齿，坚决不松口。

有那么一刻Hannibal很恼火，他考虑将这孩子一脚踢开。Hannibal的脸扭曲了一微秒，呲出了牙，随即他惊讶地意识到正带着强烈的敌意抬头看着他，仍紧紧地咬着他的手的孩子没有错过他的表情。

Hannibal眼眶发热，但并非由于疼痛；从未有一个孩子让他如此强烈地回忆起Mischa。

Hannibal将神情调整为对攻击震惊但容忍的回应，这就是孩子的父亲所看见的，当大概三秒后他蹲在男孩儿身边，哄着他松开嘴的时候。

这个奇怪的孩子，他一心执着于他的目的，必须把他的双颚从Hannibal的肉上撬下来，而他的父亲迫切又十分温柔地这么做了。

血沾满了男孩的双唇和嘴角，男人从口袋里拿出了纸巾，努力帮他将脸擦干净。这位父亲的双手，Hannibal注意到，正在颤抖。

他站起身的时候已经在结结巴巴地道歉了，请求着Hannibal不要给CPS*或警察打电话。当男人拨开眼前乱糟糟的卷发时，Hannibal看着他在额头上留下了浅浅一抹汉尼拔的血却丝毫没有意识到。

尽管竭力安抚着他，这位父亲看起来并没有特别的抱歉。他在男孩身上看见的大部分咄咄逼人的挑衅此刻映射在了男人身上，他正试着揣测Hannibal会作何反应。他已经对这个男人感兴趣了，但现在Hannibal的好奇心越来越强。

男孩继续毫无畏惧地向Hannibal怒目而视，但有父亲的手环在他肩头，他看起来不再乐意冲上来——至少目前如此。

Hannibal抬起手，这样他和男人都可以看到咬伤。流了相当可观的血。

“操。”这位父亲道，很快解开他脖子上的围巾递给汉尼拔。围巾并非不干净，只是其上很多条狗、机油和一种特别糟糕的须后水的味道根深蒂固。

“你允许孩子为你挑选须后水吗？”Hannibal问道，男人茫然地看着他。

男人甩了甩头，开口询问——更确切地说，近乎盘问，“你有任何东西吗？”

“抱歉？”

“任何他可能得上的东西，从……”

“从咬我吗？你在问我我是否患病？”

男人陷入另一种不安；意识到问题的冒犯—— _惊人的_ 粗鲁。“我不想让他生病。”他申辩道。

“我最近做过血液检查。”Hannibal回答，“我向你保证，结果都是干净的。我可以将报告给你，如果你需要的话。”

各种思绪正穿过Hannibal的脑海。总而言之，他继续欣赏着男人的好相貌，就像他被突袭时正在做的那样；即使Hannibal更近距离地观察他，最初正面的评估也维持不变——他未经润饰，是的，而且极度厌世，但Hannibal相信他能将他打理好。

他思想的另一角正认真地思考着这个无礼而不修边幅的陌生人被完全剥净之后会是什么模样。

“没有必要。”男人说。在一个尴尬的停顿之后，他主动道，“我是Will。”

“Hannibal。”Hannibal说，“你还没有将我介绍给你的儿子。”

“Champ。”Will说。男孩保持着沉默。他抱着Will的大腿，紧盯着Hannibal。

Will有点迟地问道，“你还好吗？”

“我想缝针是必要的。”Hannibal平淡地说，将围巾缠在手上，“以及一针破伤风。”

他抬眼看向Will。“我这样没有办法开车。你会载我去医院吗？”这实际上不是个疑问；Hannibal并不打算给他说不的机会。

Will的不情愿显而易见，但他说，“好吧。只是提醒你一下——我的车一团糟。”

事实证明并非如此；那辆老斯巴鲁傲虎里面有些杂乱，但在散落的玩具、图画书和其他的零零碎碎下却干净得无可挑剔。Hannibal坐进了副驾驶，Will将男孩安置在后座的儿童椅上。

几分钟后，Will停在了医院急诊室的车位上。“到了。”他说。

“我希望等候室里有人可以陪着我。并且，结束之后我还需要你载我回我自己的车。”

他可以看出Will想要搪塞过关或找点推辞，但不是很敢这么做；他们都很清楚Hannibal可以给他制造一堆麻烦。“我被你牢牢握在手里，而且你心知肚明，嗯？”他问，也许本来想让这个问题听起来像个玩笑，但Will的沮丧写在了脸上。

Hannibal微笑起来。

等候室里有相当多的玩具和图画书，当Will建议Champ过去看看时他乖巧地照做了，尽管他不时向Hannibal投去警惕的目光。男孩活动右臂的方式，Hannibal注意到，有些不同寻常。

Will坐了下来，Hannibal坐在了他旁边。他侧身看着Will，Will则注意着他的男孩。“他很善于自己找乐子。”Will说，“当我不能在家做的时候，我把他带去工作。给他几本书或者我的手机玩，他就会和你想要的一样乖。”

“你在哪里工作？”Hannibal问道。他已经知道了答案；Will手上布满老茧，而围绕在他身周的机油味带着咸腥。

“修理船引擎，主要是。”Will说，“我之前做一些咨询工作，但不再做那么多了。”

“咨询？”

Will无精打采地前倾身体，拳头在双膝之间攒成一团。“给FBI。那是一份很痛苦的工作。不去理它我更好。”

 _他受过教育_ ， Hannibal 意识到， _不管他如何表现自己_ 。他已经注意到了，Will非常聪明。

“你呢？”Will问道。

“我是一名精神病医师。”Hannibal说。

他可以察觉到Will正在封闭自我，而且第一次感到了真正的厌恶。

“嗯。”他说。

“在我工作的过程中，我已经习惯于与敌意邂逅，Will。”Hannibal告诉他，“我现在感到了一些。为什么？”

“我不喜欢别人在我脑子里闲逛。我更加不喜欢他们对我的儿子这么做。”

“我想，”Hannibal说，“这么一个独特的孩子已经被贴上了很多标签，即便他还如此年幼。”

“是啊。好吧，大多数都是胡扯。”

“我可能更倾向于赞同。”Hannibal温和道。

“他有一些问题——他有点麻烦。”Will承认道，尽管Hannibal没有这么断言。“但他比以前好太多了。他现在他妈的好极了，考虑到——”

“考虑到什么？”Hannibal平和地问道。

“这该死的不关你的事，不是吗？”

“我想不是。”Hannibal承认。“我很抱歉。”

“你在跟着我们。”Will说，“之前在商店里。为什么？”

“坦白地说，”Hannibal告诉他，“我当时很想要到你的电话号码。”

“为什么？”Will再次逼问，随后他对上了Hannibal的双眼，恍然大悟。“噢。”

“很可笑，我知道。我想你应该是异性恋，更不用说非单身了。”他没有这么认为，而Will手指上没有戒指。

“不，”Will说，“我是说，不是——”

他用手指梳理了一下着乱糟糟的卷发。“听着——这很复杂。”

男孩注意到了他父亲的焦躁。他丢下了书。Hannibal对他的接近既不感到威胁也不害怕，但他谨慎地望着Champ。当他试图将自己挤进Hannibal和Will之间时，Will捉住他的腋下将他抱到了膝盖上。

“我们没事。”Will温柔地说。“我们是安全的。”

Champ放松下来，但只有一会儿。他继续怀疑地盯着Hannibal。

过度警觉，Hannibal想道。对所感知到的威胁作出过激的反应。这一切都过于熟悉。在他面前男孩尚未开口说过话，Hannibal思索着他是否患有创伤导致的缄默症。

不管男孩身上发生过什么，很明显不是Will做的。Hannibal非常清楚男孩之所以攻击他是因为他发现Hannibal在关注他的父亲，在这样的想法里察觉到了潜在的危险。他显然拼命地想保护Will，Hannibal非常好奇其中缘由。

但这么长时间的保持高度警觉很令人疲惫，最终Champ的怒容被一个呵欠占领，他的脑袋开始在歪靠在Will手臂上。

当护士进来请Hannibal回到急诊室时，他已经睡着了，但被说话时惊醒。Champ四下观望，目光呆滞，眼睛睁得很大，在Hannibal站起身时视线集中到了他身上。

他感到男孩目送着他离开。

Hannibal怀疑等他在急诊室里处理完伤口后他们已经离开了，但当他出来时Will仍等着他，男孩睡在他旁边的椅子里，倚着Will身侧。

Will叫醒他，站起来。“有什么问题吗？”Will问他，Hannibal注意到他脸上一闪而过的焦虑。

他给了他们俩一个安抚的微笑。“完全没有。”Hannibal说，举起他缠着绷带的手。

Hannibal跟着他们回到旅行车。回到Hannibal的宾利所在的停车场的路程并不长。Will把车停在它旁边，伸手探入口袋。

他拿出一小张纸，Hannibal好奇地接过，把它展开。WIll的名字和电话号码写在上面。

“唔。”Hannibal说，毫不掩饰他的愉悦。“那么，这一切并非毫无意义。”

Will语气生硬，但Hannibal明白这只是因为他很尴尬。“不要有任何想法，”他说，盯着挡风玻璃而非身边的Hannibal。“只是——你收到账单的时候，打给我。我会付给你的。”

“我不会接受这种事的。”Hannibal告诉他。

他将自己的名片放入Will手中。当他下车往自己的车走去时，步伐轻快，胸膛里回荡着一种奇特但令人愉悦的轻松。

\------

*注1：CPS： Child Protective Services，儿童保护部门，美国的政府机构，负责保护儿童，职责包括对虐待和忽视儿童做出回应。


	2. Chapter 2

Will第一次见到他的儿子时，这个快四岁的男孩，正颤抖地悬在那道划定生死的高耸绝壁上。

他在ICU的门前踟躇着，不敢接近那个安静躺在那张对他而言太过宽大的床上的小小身影，但他最终鼓起勇气，走了进去。

男孩没有醒，但Will小心翼翼地抬起手，就像捧着一件无可替代、价值连城的珍贵瓷器一样。Will的另一只手摊开搁在床单上，将Champ的小手放了上去。他屈起两根手指勾住男孩的手，留意着手背上的静脉注射管线。

话语卡在Will喉间，如同肿瘤一般令他窒息，但它们尝起来都太像不合时宜的陈词滥调，太过老套而无法描述曾发生的罪大恶极或表达正击打着Will的情感涡流。

_我不知道你在那里_ 。他想说。 _你妈妈从没告诉过我，_ 但这仿佛是个借口——仿佛他在怪罪死者。 _我很抱歉我没能保护你。_ 他几乎要这么说了，但这也没有好到哪里去。

_你不能死。_ 他想道，随后饱含着初生的坚持，不知道向谁或者什么恳求着 _；他不能死。他还只是个小孩子。_

当然，一个愚蠢而绝望的想法——Will在工作中见过太多死去的孩子，他太过清楚他们对死亡没有特殊的免疫，只是当生活的不公与残忍呈现在一具孩童的尸体上时，这种感觉变得更加强烈罢了。

“求你。”他最终说道，一个无信仰者广播的祈祷。“求你。”

当男孩在几个小时之后醒来时，他并没因Will的存在感到安慰。他抬起那双暗色的眼睛看向Will，心跳检测器撕心裂肺地尖叫，惊惧布满了Champ的脸。

Will快速向后退去，不知道还能做些什么。他花了很长时间才让Champ不再害怕他——更久之后，他才开始信任Will。

现在，两年之后，当他丢下Hannibal和那辆比他的房子还贵一倍的宾利时，Will意识到因为他们的购物被临时打断，家里没有任何能做晚餐的食材。

今晚回到杂货店重头再来的想法太吓人了，尤其当这意味着要面对那些看到Champ咬人的店员时。

“想吃麦当劳吗？”他问道，而一直在沉思默想的Champ立刻喜笑颜开。

“这不是个奖励。”当他们在餐厅背后的一个角落里坐下时，Will告诉他。Champ正孜孜不倦地把鸡块排列在餐盘的纸垫上，他没有抬头看向Will，但瑟缩了一下，焦虑的伤痛笼罩在他的脸上。

在Will心中有一种强烈的恐惧，担心自己在Champ面前表现得很差——如果他自己更加健全的话，男孩就不会像现在这样挣扎了。他竭尽全力把焦虑小心翼翼地隐藏起来，但他知道Champ可以察觉到；他很敏锐——甚至比Will在他这个年纪时更加敏锐。

Will没有要求男孩看着他。他知道，从他在这个世界上的亲身经历来看，如果Champ不被迫进行眼神交流，他会更加容易将注意力集中于Will需要说的话。

“你可以向我解释为什么要咬Hannibal吗？”Will问。这个名字尝起来如此奇怪，他感到一种诡异的欲望，想要找点理由把它再说一遍。

Champ乱动的手顿住了。他深呼吸了一口气，Will想着可能他会开口，但最终他只是耸了耸左肩。

Will清楚地知道Champ为什么这么做——或至少，他觉得他知道。男孩的内心世界里怀疑和恐惧几乎永无休止。即便在最好的情形下，他也不喜欢绝大多数人，尤其是当他们关注或者触摸Will时，尤其是那些手掌宽大的健壮男人。他害怕他会失去Will，就像他失去他的母亲那样。

Hannibal没有那么强壮，但在他表现自己的方式中有一种与庞大相同的力量和威势。

“你以为他想要伤害我吗？”Will问道。

Champ抬起头对上Will的双眼。他在很多方面继承了Will的样貌，但他的眼睛是深棕色的，颜色深到几乎无法从中分辨出瞳孔。

他点了点头。深色的卷发滑落到脸上，Will伸手越过桌子将它们从他的眼前拨开，暗自记下他很快需要剪个头。

“听着。”Will说。“我会保护你。你不需要担心我的安危。好吗？”

Champ没有回答，但这并非出乎意料。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：我一直没有机会回复所有人（我总觉得你们都更乐意我码字而不是回复评论……）但我想告诉你们收到第一章的评论让我有多开心。你们都太棒了。<3333  
> 所以这篇故事可能会比预期要长一点……我本来设置为六章，但我怀疑会比这长得多。
> 
> 译者：也就多了十章，而已。XD


	3. Chapter 3

大约一个星期之后，Hannibal收到了来自Will的短信。

Hannibal很高兴看到它。随着时间推移他曾考虑过做第一个主动联系的人，但Hannibal的直觉坚持如果给他和他的儿子足够的时间来思考这个主意，Will最终会接近他，过于明显的追求反而会将他推远。

_听着，这可能很奇怪，但——你愿意在什么时候过来吃晚饭吗？_

Hannibal找不出继续浪费时间故作矜持的理由。他立即回复了短信。

_我非常乐意_ ，他写道。随即，权衡着问题的风险，他发出了第二条消息。 _为什么你觉得这很奇怪？_

十分钟过去了，没有回应。Hannibal选择刺激。 _Champ 对我来访的主意感到舒适吗？_

_他会容忍你的_ 。 Will 的消息几乎立刻发了过来。大概十五秒的停顿之后， _可能吧。_

_那么，这是一次约会了。我应该什么时候过来？_ Hannibal问道。

_周四晚上，大概六点？_ Will 回答。 _我们可以点披萨或者别的什么。_

_周四很完美。_ Hannibal 发送道。 _但我能否提出另一个可供选择的方案……_

Hannibal已经几十年没有理由去认真考虑一个孩子的口味需求了。

鲜亮的颜色。简单，直截了当的味道。高脂肪和碳水含量，不过不能太甜——如果他想要在Champ睡觉之后能有一些单独和Will交流的时间的话。

他在家里为烤鸡做好了准备，用柠檬和大蒜填满了鸡的内腔。Hannibal觉得他在Will激动时捕捉到了一丝路易斯安那口音的痕迹，而他在给鸡肉调味时考虑了这一点，使用了一种由烟熏辣椒、红椒粉、牛至和百里香调配成的卡津*干腌料。

_* 卡津： Cajun ，美国路易斯安那州的法国后裔_

在Will将他迎进家门，简单问候几句，Hannibal带来的其他袋子暂时搁在厨台上之后，Hannibal只需要将烤箱预热，把盛着整鸡的烤盘放进去。

狗狗们，总共三只，在Hannibal走进屋子时试着将Hannibal团团包围，但后来Will将它们放了出去。现在，Champ站在厨房的门槛处看着他拿出他用于烹制剩下的菜肴的食材和工具。

Will越过Champ，中途停下来揉乱了他的卷发，坐在了桌边望着Hannibal做饭——准确的说，是看着Champ看Hannibal。

Hannibal回头看向Champ，男孩的双眼很警惕，但没有明显的攻击性。

“你想要一些事情做吗？”Hannibal问他。

Champ看了一眼Will，有什么东西在他们之间传递。

“这是安全的。”Will告诉他，而Hannibal思忖着他如何知道的——以及他是否和他听起来的一样自信。即便他们只相处了很短的时间，他知道自己很多的特性并没有逃过Will的雷达；而这，实际上，是吸引Hannibal兴趣的很大一部分原因。

尽管有Will的确认，男孩还是谨慎地靠近。Hannibal在他这么做时没有分给他太多注意力，察觉到就像他的父亲一样，Champ会将过多的关注视作明显的威胁。

厨岛的边缘下放着一张矮凳——Hannibal猜对了，Champ帮Will做菜时用的。Hannibal将它拉出来，向后退了几步；一个暗示。

当Champ爬上凳子时，Hannibal在台面忙碌着，将通心粉放进沸水中，加入一撮盐和橄榄油搅拌着。

最后他平静地向Champ走去，收集着工具和食材。男孩躲开了Hannibal侧身的接近，矮凳开始摇晃，眼看着就要将Champ翻倒在地。即使听见了Will猛地起身时凳子刮擦地板的声音，Hannibal仍伸出一条腿稳住凳子，牛津鞋踩在脚踏上。

”小心——”Will开口，当看见危机已经解除，他发出了一种细小的声音，懊恼又放松。Hannibal听见他再一次拖动桌后的椅子。

“你知道怎么用这个吗？”Hannibal问Champ，向他展示着一个干酪擦。Champ没有回答，但他目不转睛的盯视令Hannibal觉得答案是否定的，因而他示范了一遍，再将工具和一片格鲁耶尔干酪放入男孩手中。

Hannibal看了Champ一会儿，确认男孩很好地完成着任务，随后将自己投入其它准备工作，给焙盘淋上油，开始在平底锅里熔化黄油。他撕碎了一些新鲜面包放入热油中煎成棕色。

当第一片芝士已经被削成小小一块时，Hannibal将它拿走以免男孩大意地刮伤皮肤，并重新给了他一块切达干酪。

这也完成之后，Hannibal拿走了干酪擦和那碗碎奶酪，递给Champ一个削皮器。Champ已经很熟悉这个工具了，但一捆彩色胡萝卜——红色、紫色、白色和金黄色——让男孩兴奋得瞪大双眼。

Hannibal将火调小，开始混合碎奶酪和通心粉，他又往锅里加入了一些高达干酪，和一点肉豆蔻。

坐在桌旁，Will说：“你在做奶酪通心粉？”

Hannibal感到一丝不快。“是。”他生硬地回答。

“看起来比奶酪通心粉麻烦多了。”

Champ对这个指摘皱眉。视线没有从手上的工作移开，他说道，“这会很好吃的。”

Will的整张脸在他大笑时舒展开来，双眼之下疲惫的阴影变得美丽许多。Hannibal丝毫没有掩饰他的凝视。“我毫不怀疑。”Will赞同道。

将通心粉和奶酪酱平铺在焙盘上，Hannibal把它端到Champ那一侧的厨台。男孩对他的好奇此刻比谨慎更像期待，然而Hannibal太过清楚他不会被半个小时共同在厨房中忙活收服。

尽管如此，当混匀面包碎和最后一点奶酪，指导着Champ如何将浇汁铺在意大利面上时，他还是十分愉悦。他对作料的分配并不完全均匀，但Hannibal很轻易地修正了这个小小的失误，将焙盘送入烤箱，与鸡肉并排而放。

在那之后，都是一些简单的事情，以胡萝卜和苹果沙拉摆在一起结尾。他们将它放进冰箱冷却，其他的菜肴继续烘烤着。

晚餐进行得很顺畅，虽然在这之后花了比Will预计更长的时间才把Champ哄去睡觉。

当他从Champ的房间里出来时，Hannibal在沙发上等着他，倚在靠垫上读着一本小说，显示着拥有良好教养的耐心。他抬头看向Will，好奇在他的眼中闪烁。“一切都好吗？”

“我本在担心有陌生人在家他会害怕睡觉。”Will说，“他——有一点。但主要是兴奋。他执意不去睡觉因为他不想错过任何好玩的事情。”

“听到这些，我很高兴。”Hannibal说。

“别太自信——他依然怕你。但他几乎怕所有人，所以也不要太往心里去，好吗？”Hannibal温和地点点头，但Will继续强调道，“你必须得知道，除非你清楚你必须继续花功夫确保你不会吓到他，不然我们俩之间没有任何可能。”

“我相信我能够做到。”

“你有一个良好的开始，我必须承认。”

“从最开始，我就理所当然地认为你关于我们能否继续见面的考虑取决于我能否证明我可以和你儿子相处得很好。”

“是啊。”Will说，“但你也喜欢他本身。”

直到大声说出来，Will才意识到这句话对他的触动有多深。他自己已经习惯于被认为是奇怪和可疑的，甚至是潜在的危险，但看着Champ被排斥仍像硫酸一样刺痛了他。

Hannibal说，“你会告诉我他身上发生过什么吗？”

Will啃咬着下唇。上一周他花了很多时间纠结如何向Hannibal解释整个局面——如果他应该告诉他的话。

他决定直截了当地陈述事实，希望这能避免心中翻搅的焦虑将他淹没。“他的妈妈被杀了。”Will说，“大概两年半以前。”

Hannibal发出了一种微小的声音。“我想象应该也是这样的。我本该说些标准的陈词滥调，但我想你只会对此感到烦闷。”

“谢谢你。”Will生硬道，而当Hannibal开口时又几乎希望没有这么说。“孩子的母亲。不是你的妻子？”

他们共处一室的每一分钟，Will都愈加明白Hannibal远非仅是太有洞察力；他很狡黠，在他的步步入侵中精密计算，就像他要求的那样耐心。通常情况下Will会对此感到愤怒，但得到Hannibal的关注同时让人感到欣悦和宽慰。他发觉自己不由自主地乐在其中。

但这个问题仍是尴尬而极其复杂的。Will下意识想要回避，但他强迫自己坦诚地回答。“她是……一段旧情。我唯一一段感情，实际上。我，呃，不知道Champ其实，你知道的，存在。直到我接到了一通电话告诉我他的母亲被杀害了，而我的名字在她的遗嘱和他的出生证明上 。”

Hannibal含糊地哼了一声，鼓励他继续。

“问题在于，”Will缓缓道，“是她的男朋友干的，而当时Champ也在公寓里。”

“他看到了多少？”

“我不确定——我觉得现在Champ甚至都记不清楚。”

“记忆在这方面是易变的，尤其是对于在我们幼年时期发生的创伤性事件。很难将事实从想象中区分出来，或辨明有多少被压抑了。”

Hannibal的话语中有一些东西让Will紧紧凝视着他；他听起来几乎在反射自我。“总之，他看到的远远不止对他有好处的。”Will说，“远远不止他应该看到的。而那个男友看见他了。当那个……狗娘养的意识到他在那里时，他就去追赶Champ。”

Will此刻在尽力保持声线平稳——掩盖表面之下沸腾的熊熊怒火。他不确定Hannibal是否一如既往地友善包容，愿意接受那股愤怒。“Champ躲在他妈妈的床下。床很大——很重——而他当时很匆忙，我猜。”

“他弯下腰，往阴影里开了几枪，而不是试着挪开床或把Champ从床下拽出来。”

Will点了点自己的肩膀，就在锁骨尾端的上方，瑟缩了一下，仿佛这样的触碰令他痛苦。“射中了Champ的这里。几乎要了他的命——有一段时间，情况很不稳定。”

“我从他活动这里的方式注意到他的手臂似乎有些旧伤。”

“他还是会疼。”Will说。虽然他想就此打住，但单词从他口中逃逸而出。“他有时候会表演这一幕。不是他妈妈的那一部分——他从来没能谈及她。他蜷缩在我床底，悄声诉说着他是如何躲避Robert，告诉我他必须保持安静不然就会被杀掉。随后他模仿枪声，尖叫着四处翻滚。”

“对于一个仍在处理极端创伤的孩子来说，这样的行为并非罕见。”Hannibal说。

“我知道。”Will打断道，“但这丝毫没有让事情变得更简单。”

“不，当然没有。”Hannibal赞同道。随后他说。“当我还是个孩子时——比Champ失去母亲时稍微年长一些，懂吗，但仍是个孩子——我的妹妹在我的眼前被杀死了。”

Will眼中第一次浮现出了对Hannibal的保护本能，他开口道。“我很抱歉你经历了这些。”心知这些对表达诚意毫无用处，但它们总得被说出来。

Hannibal轻轻挥了挥手腕，抹去这些话。“她和Champ现在差不多年纪，当她被杀的时候。他第一次靠近我时，是多年以来我第一次如此强烈地回忆起她。”

“什么？当他咬你的时候？”

Hannibal点点头。嘴角勾起一抹淡笑。

“她一定是一个了不起的小孩。”

“哦，她是的。”Hannibal道，语气中的怜爱显而易见。“她的名字是Mischa。”

随后Hannibal近乎随意地问道，“射伤Champ的男人现在在监狱里？”

“对。很复杂，今晚我不想聊这件事。但，对，他在。”

Hannibal说，“今晚你想做些什么？”

Will试图平息自己内心的焦躁不安。盯着自己交叠在膝盖上的双手，他谨慎地开口。“我想我会问你愿不愿意和我一起睡觉，但这或许不够老练，问得太早了。”

他强迫自己抬头看去，当他们视线相交时，Hannibal露出了一个微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

Will在Hannibal的触摸下是顺从的，且惊人地渴望，然而Hannibal心中却有一种局促的感觉。他无法甩脱自己正在被使用的认知——不是故意或恶意地，不，但总归是被利用的。

他顿住了，跪在床边的地板上，手指钩在Will牛仔裤的腰间，抬头越过Will赤裸的胸膛，看向他下颌的阴影。他望着Will的喉结急切地滚动着，随后他向后靠了靠，低头看向Hannibal。

“还好吗？”Will道，牙齿不安地啃咬着下唇。

“你是为了保持平衡而攀着我么，Will？”Hannibal问道。

Will怒视着他，但他的双手从Hannibal肩上滑了下去。“帮我个忙，而不要试着在床上对我进行心理分析。”

Hannibal站起身，坐在了Will身边。手掌平摊在膝盖上，他说，“我改变了我的主意。我不想这么做——至少不是今晚。”

“这没什么。”Will说，忙着安抚他。“这——我理解。”一个停顿，而后他说，“不过，是我做错了什么吗？”

“我不想只是一夜纵情。”

Will保持着沉默。

Hannibal说，“你为什么邀请我来这里？”

“我喜欢你。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我想我喜欢。”Will说，但他烦恼的皱眉中流露出一丝不确定。“我喜欢你喜欢我。我喜欢你和我的孩子相处得来——你愿意去喜欢他。这很……”他犹豫道，“肤浅吗？一个不够充分的理由？”

“你很孤独。”

“是啊，所以呢？”Will厉声道。随后，一个漫长的停顿，他问道，声音柔和了许多。“你难道不是吗？”

在这问题之中有一种脆弱感让Hannibal感到自己暴露无遗。这一次轮到他沉默了。

Will安静地坐在他身边，浑身泛着粉色，虽然Hannibal不确定这是由于尴尬，挫败还是蛰伏的欲望。他的头发乱糟糟的——是Hannibal亲手将它揉乱的——他伸出手，将其中一缕散乱的卷发拨至Will耳后。他因触碰而像赛马一样颤栗，低声咒骂了几句。

“你在戏弄我吗？”

“我在思考。”Hannibal说，语气中带着一丝烦躁。“我在决定我想要什么。”但或许根本没有那么多的思考——的确，没有Hannibal惯常的那么多——因为此刻他的手再一次落在了Will的皮肤上，而他不想放开。他的手指游移着，轻盈地滑下Will的脊椎。Will在衣服之下的肌肤比Hannibal原本期待的还苍白许多；他的脸和手臂都偏金棕色。

Will的呼吸已经变得粗重。

Hannibal倾身凑近，看见Will颈后细小的绒毛因呼吸打在皮肤上的感觉根根竖起。“有多久了？”

听到这个问题，Will睁大了双眼，他偏过头去。“一段时间。”他生硬地说。

“噢？”

Will试着自嘲一笑，但不是很有说服力。“Champ十月份满六岁。你自己算吧。”随后，带着挑衅和一丝怀恨在心，他对上Hannibal的双眼。“你呢？”

“比你要久。”Hannibal毫不羞耻地开口。“以及，实际上，我几乎已经记不清楚上一次为了想要某人而想要他们是什么时候了。但我看见了你，我想——不，我 _感到_ ——我将酿成大错，如果我不……”他声音渐弱，沉浸在思绪之中。

Will在颤抖。Hannibal可以看到他勃起挤压着牛仔裤的布料，毫无疑问是痛苦的。他凑得更近，说道。“我在想我是否能不碰你一下就让你射出来。”

Will的脑袋猛地转向他，恼羞成怒，Hannibal的手触及他一侧的脸颊，捧住它，灵巧的手指摩挲着下颌的线条。

“你有一些相当特别的地方。”他告诉Will，“某种极其独特的东西——或许是绝无仅有的。你知道吗？”

Will先是避开，但随即他又向触摸凑近，他抬起自己的手，指尖试探性地拂过Hannibal手腕的背部。他尝试着，几乎迫切地，想借此开个玩笑。“而我刚才在担心我可能会射得太狠。”

Hannibal无视了他，“我会发掘出它是什么。”他说，将Will拽入一个吻，当他们分开时，Will不是唯一一个呼吸凌乱的人。

“过来。”Hannibal说。

“你又一次改主意了？”

“我的特权。”Hannibal说，将Will拉到他的膝盖上。他的下巴搁在Will肩上，向下看着他的双手寻到Will的皮带扣，将它解开。他拉开了Will的裤链，把他的阴茎捧在手中，Will向后靠着Hannibal，自唇齿间嘶声唤着他的名字。这极大地取悦了Hannibal，他俯身贴上Will的后颈，汲取着他的气息，一手撸动着Will的阴茎。

他的另一只手环Will胸前，而现在Will的双手紧扣着Hannibal的手腕和前臂，垂首埋入其间，试图借Hannibal的皮肤压抑脱口而出的高亢呻吟。

Will几乎立刻就高潮了，而当Hannibal看见尴尬逐渐将他笼罩时，他将Will拉入了另一个吻。

Hannibal任由Will轻柔地推到他。当走廊另一端Champ开始哭嚎时，他正准备以同样的热情回报。

就这么快地结束了。

“抱歉。”Will说，翻身下了床。

Hannibal躺在床上，望着Will快速脱掉牛仔裤，擦干净身体，换上一套新的T恤和牛仔裤。大概三十秒过去了，Champ仍在尖叫，而尽管Will动作很快，他并没有惊慌失措，因此Hannibal知道这不是什么异乎寻常的状况。

他冲进卫生间洗手，提高音量盖过水流声告诉Hannibal，“这会需要一段时间。”

这其实是，Hannibal怀疑，一个他应该回家的暗示，但Hannibal躺回了床上，双手交叠搭在小腹上，望着Will匆忙跑出了卧室，心不在焉地留下敞开的房门。

惊恐万分的尖叫几乎立刻变成了啜泣，在很长一段时间里这是Hannibal能听见的所有，但当Champ逐渐安静下来时，他开始能够分辨出Will声音中的潜流。Hannibal听不清Will在说什么，但他发觉这道源源不断的渺远嗓音带给他极大的抚慰。

过了一会儿，Hannibal沉沉欲睡。


	5. Chapter 5

当Will踏入Champ的房间时，男孩越过床直直扑向他。Will疾步上前，在他从床边掉下去前将他牢牢接入怀中。他解开Champ身上湿漉的薄毯，把他抱到床边的椅子上。Will小心地坐下，摇晃着他，柔声低语，直到啜泣停止；一长串安抚的话，大部分除了它们的意图之外没有任何含义。

当Champ足够冷静到Will可以将他放下来时，他帮着Champ站好，脱掉脏污的睡意。通常情况下，Champ自己完全有能力这么做——实际上，很可能会坚持在这件事上实践他的独立——但现在他精疲力尽，在威尔看来，几乎不存在于他自己的身体里。

这样的空白过去会吓坏Will，不仅仅是因为他在其中辨认出了他自己解离的倾向，但现在他接受了它，就像他接受了尿床和噩梦和漫长的无言；没有一样是理想的，也许，但有所共同之处——他们生活中无可避免的事实。Will知道它会消褪。

我们去洗个澡，Will告诉他，当他们穿过走廊走向浴室时Champ紧紧攀着他的手指。Will放好了水，试了水温，然后他压下了马桶盖，坐在上面等着Champ清洗干净。

他把浴巾递给Champ，然后他们回到了他的小房间，Champ换上了干净的睡衣，Will拆掉了床褥，给塑胶床单消了毒，随后用新的亚麻床单铺好了床。

在他掀起床垫一角好将床单塞进去时，Will发现了一把削皮刀。 _又一次，_ 他想到。疲惫倾泻而下，力道几乎足以将他席倒。这大概是这个冬天他第十二次在男孩的房间里找到藏起来的武器了。他转头瞥向Champ，看见他正背对着他，Will抓起一只落单的袜子，包住小刀，收进他的口袋。明天会有足够的时间来将旧事重提。

“床铺好了。”Will告诉他，但当他试图将Champ哄过去时，男孩寸步不动。他在焦虑中微颤，Will可以感到恐惧在他自己的皮肤下游动，使阴影变为敌人，每一声微响都是一个威胁。

这张床被噩梦污染，至少今晚如此。

“我们可以去我房里躺下。”Will和他说，“但我觉得Hannibal还在那里。”

Champ发出愤怒的声音，向床头的边缘砸了一拳。

Will的愧疚感向太多方向四散，以致他无法有效地追踪，而且其实，他不知道他是否该感到内疚。他思索着邀请一个陌生人回家，再和他上床有没有什么错处，或者是否错在从来没有这么做过；如果他的社交能力足以维持一段成人的友谊，那么有一个访客——甚至一个情人——留下来过夜就不会令男孩如此异乎寻常地不安了。Will思索着这个错误，无论他做错了什么，能否通过拒绝Hannibal，让他回家来修正，还是这样只会使问题复杂化。

他最终说道，“我可以在这里和你一起睡，如果你宁愿这么做的话。”

Champ紧紧地盯着他。

“这些是你的选项，小家伙。”Will告诉他，Champ叹了口气，好像整个宇宙都让他失望一样，然后闷头沿着走廊向Will卧室走去。Will快走几步，在过道里越过了他。

Will在Champ之前进了房间，不确定他到底想检查什么，但需要自己确保这里是安全的。

他思想中多疑的一部分想着Hannibal可能在装睡，虽然他不太清楚出于何种目的，但长久地凝视着他沐浴在阴影里的睡颜，使Will确信事实并非如此。

安眠之中，Hannibal的脸看起来既稍老又更加年轻，柔和而放松，不含任何阴谋诡计。他一度认为Hannibal富有吸引力，但现在他看起来几乎有点傻，脑袋在枕头上稍稍抬起，嘴唇微微分开，下巴挨着他的胸口，羽毛般的短发散落在他合起的眼睑前。

 _我不知道他的年纪，_ Will意识到，心生担忧。 _我几乎对他一无所知。_

Will思索着他身上有什么可能会引起Hannibal的兴趣——Hannibal想象他能提供什么。

 _“你有一些相当独特的地方。”_ Will想到，但他已经尽他所能地将那些使他与众不同的东西搁置一旁。Champ是他这么做的正当理由——他的借口，他脱离苦海的车票，不必再去看Jack Crawford需要他去看的一切。

当只有他自己的神志岌岌可危时，挽救生命值得他付出的代价，但Champ需要他保持稳定——保持 _安全，_ 从任何意义上 _。_ 这才是重中之重。

Champ爬上床，抱着床褥的边缘，Will在他之后躺下，将他自己置于Hannibal和Champ之间。

Hannibal惊醒了，有那么混乱的一刻，他挣扎于仍旧深埋于他眼睑之下的梦魇残象，和发觉自己身处陌生的房间，陌生的床上的迷惑。

在他身边，Will翻过身，一只手覆上他的二头肌。“还好吗？”他呢喃道，当Hannibal转头看去时，他看见Will仍双眼紧闭。他并没有真正醒来，Hannibal望着他重新陷入更深的睡眠。

Hannibal不记得Will回到床上，也不记得Champ，但男孩也在这里，像一个婴儿一样蜷缩在Will背后。

奇怪的是，他们进来时他却没有醒。

他悄无声息地下了床，小心地不去吵醒他们两个。他穿着裤子睡的，他的衬衫叠在床头柜上。连续两天穿同一套服装的想法令他不快，他后悔没有准备一个过夜包，但他也没有想到他可能会被邀请上床；Hannibal思索着还有什么意外之喜等着他。

有几个片刻他考虑打开Will的衣柜，至少给自己找一件干净的衬衣，但他不确定擅自这么做是会被轻易接受的，因此他选择克制。

Will把他的牛仔裤留在了地上；或许他是摸黑换上了他现在安静穿着的运动裤。不论动机，这样的糟乱烦扰着Hannibal，他弯下腰把它捡起来。当他这么做时，一把裹在一只童袜里的小刀滑出了口袋。Hannibal也把它拿了起来。

Hannibal很轻易地就将碎片整合到一起；Champ把小刀藏在房间里，当Will发现时他把它收走了。自他有担忧危险会在夜晚降临的真正理由已经过去了四十年，然而当清楚附近有一把刀触手可及时，他会睡得更加安宁。

实际上，他家四处都准备好了武器，只有一些是显而易见的。Hannibal从书桌上的手术刀，粘在浴室柜架下方的注射器，想到了他自己床褥下的折叠刀。他从未有缘由动用其中任何一件，但它们为他的脑海带来平静。

Hannibal想到现在他将不得不为这些东西打扫整幢房子，以及其他各种可能会伤害或者被一个好奇小孩伤害的东西，如果Champ和他的父亲造访的话。对进行这项任务的展望令人愉悦，Hannibal脚步轻快地沿着走廊进入厨房，开始准备早餐。


	6. Chapter 6

很显然从男孩在厨房里加入Hannibal的那一刻起，Champ就想要表明他会逾期逗留于他已然不温不火的欢迎。

他光着脚绕着厨房走来走去，无视了Hannibal和他已经正在做热食的事实，径自拿了一盒麦片。男孩最多五十磅重，但当他给自己到上一碗牛奶时，他尽可能有效地利用他的体重；他砰的一声甩上柜门，把椅子拉出来时凳腿在地板上吱吱作响，他那么用力地把碗砸在桌上，以至于牛奶从边缘溅出。

Hannibal从炉灶旁转过头，平静地望着他。

有那么一段时间，Champ试图装作Hannibal不在那里。他的胳膊环抱住他的麦片碗，弓着背罩在上面，坚定地朝任何汉尼拔之外的方向看去。

Hannibal耐心等待着。

Champ把勺子丢到桌上，当啷一声脆响。

“你现在是要和他谈恋爱了吗？”他质问道。

Hannibal认真考虑着这个问题。“我还没有决定。”他说，相信这是一个诚实的回答。“这样的可能让你烦恼吗？”

Champ从椅子上站起来，大步走到Hannibal跟前。他后仰起头看着Hannibal，告诉他，“如果你干了任何坏事，我会捅你。”他戳着Hannibal的肚子说，“我有一把刀。我会捅你 _这里_ ，然后你会死。”

他话中的那把刀现在正安然地躺在Hannibal把它放进的水槽里，但没必要告诉Champ。

Hannibal打量着男孩。Champ正摆着一副挑衅的凶相，他的嘴唇擦破了皮，揭露了恒牙和乳牙的不平均混合，但很明显他在害怕。恐惧从他的黑眼睛里涌出，从他的毛孔里嘀嗒流下，带着一股很像过分紧张的小狗的稚嫩气息。还有一些其他的东西——这恐惧中有一丝厌倦，好像男孩已经对此感到疲惫，其程度远远超过他的年纪。

很多时候，他知道，施虐者将声称爱作为一种重新接近他们的受害者的方式。他思索着他是不是长得像那个杀死Champ母亲的人，或者是不是所有陌生人都戴着他的脸。

Hannibal实际上很清楚他正在接受考验。

“我会牢牢记住这一点。”他告诉他，当Champ眯起眼睛时，Hannibal很惊讶，但并非不愉地发现自己被保护这只可怕的小动物的强烈欲望所淹没。

转身重新回到炉火旁，Hannibal说，“我用苹果和肉桂做了煎饼。你想尝一些吗？”

一段长久的沉默，然后他谨慎地说，“好。”

当他走进厨房时，Will仍在将睡意从眼中揉去。

“闻起来好香。”他说。他思忖着他应不应该去Hannibal身边——触摸他——但Champ正从他的一摞小煎饼上专心地看着他，而威尔认为他已经测试够了男孩对于一个新来的人将注意力从他身上引走的容忍度。

因此，Will走向了Champ，揉了揉他的头发。Champ扭动身体躲闪着，把眼睛里的头发拨开，抬头朝Will咧嘴一笑。

“你乖吗？”Will说，看着固执覆盖住了Champ眼中闪烁片刻的内疚。男孩没有回答。

“堪称典范。”Hannibal说，没有从他在炉灶上的工作中转过头来。“绝对完美。”从他的眼角余光，Will看见Champ垂头看着盘子，偷偷摸摸地笑了。

Will的手指梳过Champ的头发，这次更加温柔。“你是个好孩子，对吧？”

Will坐下的几分钟后，Hannibal加入了他们，将Will的餐盘放在他面前，然后是自己的，再坐进他自己的座位。

在Champ吃饱喝足，回到房间之后，Will试探性地说道。“在我的牛仔裤里有一把小刀……”

“对，我把它收起来了。”

“好。”Will带着一丝尴尬说，“我只是想确认他没有拿走它，藏在其他地方。”

“对于一个经历过创伤的孩子来说，他们因这些遭遇在夜间感到不安，渴求着来自于如果有需要，他们可以保护自己和所爱的人这一感觉的宽慰，它并非不同寻常，Will。“

“我知道。”Will说，“我过去做过同样的事，但我开始那么做时至少有十岁。”

浮现在Hannibal脸上的表情在Will可以解读之前就销声匿迹了。浅啜了一口咖啡，清了清喉咙中的堵塞，威尔说，“你对昨晚很生气？”

“为什么你会觉得我有可能生气？”

“为什么你总是用一个问题回答另一个问题？”

Hannibal扬起一边眉毛。

“我当时不得不那么仓促地离开——我得到了我的，你却没有得到你的。”

“在我接受你的邀请前，我很清楚你有一个孩子。”Hannibal说，Will不由自主地笑了起来。“它总是会发生。不过，无论如何，我认为我设想将来会有一个账目清算是正确的？”

“噢，没错。”

“星期六晚上，怎么样？“

Will露齿一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还记得它将只有三章的时候吗？
> 
> 我从一部纪录片《六岁儿童的秘密生活》里得到了关于被爱的那句话。


	7. Chapter 7

当Hannibal敲门时，Champ独自去开了门。这之前从未发生过，Hannibal望着男孩焦虑而苍白的脸，随后越过他看进房子。

“怎么了？”他问，但Champ没有回答。相反地，他伸出手，抓住Hannibal的一只手，手指偶然贴上了那道浅浅的伤疤，来自大约三个月前他给Hannibal的那一口。

Hannibal反握住Champ的手，他们一起走进安静的房屋。

他发现Will在后门门廊里，于黑暗之中坐在台阶上，狗狗们在院子里嗅来嗅去。春天已经完成了第一次入侵，击破了尤其苦寒的冬天，但Will的穿着仍然并不适合呆在寒风里。

当Hannibal推开纱门时，充满紧张的汗水和威士忌的气味强有力地将他席倒。被身后的动静吓到，Will笨拙地爬起身，Hannibal看得出来他已经酩酊大醉。

“Hannibal，”他说，转过身，摇晃得如此厉害，以至于他不得不用没有拿着杯子的一只手抓住门廊的栏杆。在他身边，Champ更紧地攥住Hannibal的手。“我不知道你会过来。”

“今天是周四。”Hannibal说。自从第一次约会后，他每周四和周六的晚上都在这里度过。在周五下午没有病人的几周里，他常常整个周末都留在这里。

“对。”Will说，他的语气表明他显然不知道这件事——他忘记今天是周几了。“抱歉。我不知道我在想什么。”然后仓促走向门口。Hannibal移动了一下，方便他过去，看着他穿过后门，抬步跟了上去。

Will在厨房里忙碌着，显而易见，他羞于面对他们两个。他的酒杯搁在厨台上，里面装着半英寸的琥珀色液体。“你想喝点什么吗？”Will说，将自己的杯子重新倒满。

“我曾以为你不喝酒。”Hannibal说，小心翼翼地保持语气中立。唯一两次他带着酒来以搭配晚餐，Will都拒绝了。

Will耸了耸一边的肩膀。“搞什么鬼，对吧？”

整个晚上他继续酗酒，尽管Hannibal碰都没有碰他的餐前酒，融化的冰块柔和了波旁威士忌散发在空气中的浓香。

Champ一整晚都很焦虑，他的眼睛在两个成人之间徘徊，好像在猜测哪一个炸弹会率先爆炸，而Will看起来丝毫没有注意到。他在自我中迷失，在一股痛苦的愤懑中纠结，喝得越多，他看起来越随着它们远去。

当Champ小声说“我想要上床睡觉”时，Will含糊地努力想从中摆脱。

“你还没有吃完你的晚饭。”他说，谨慎地发音以免单词含糊不清，而这是真的。通常有一个很好的胃口的男孩，只不情愿地吃了几口。

Champ低头看着他的盘子，脸颊晕开愤怒的瑰色。然后，他猛地将盘子推过餐桌。意面酱像血液一样飞溅而出，当威尔猝然向后一动时，他的手将酒杯碰下桌边。

它摔到地板上的那一刻，Champ发出了一声尖锐的惊叫，跳起来跑离了餐桌。

Will起身想要跟上，但从椅子上站起来的时候踉跄了一下。

“坐回去。”Hannibal告诉他。“我会哄他上床睡觉。”

Will扫了一眼Hannibal的脸，无论他在那里看到了什么，都令他羞愧、令他恐慌，因为他立刻垂下了双眼，低喃道，“抱歉。”

Hannibal曾经瞥见过一部分Champ的伤疤，他看见过旧伤如何刺痛，削弱了他对手臂的使用。这是第一次，当Champ脱下T恤，穿上Hannibal递给他的睡衣时，他看见了它的全貌。

暴怒已然在他胸膛翻滚，但眼前柔软的棕色皮肤上纠结着的粉色疤痕组织唤醒了他心中冰冷至极的怒火，一种Hannibal在这一生中甚少允许其自由支配的情绪。他会如何处置拿枪的男人的画面在Hannibal眼后生动地翻浮着，而他一开始并没有注意到睁大双眼看向他的Champ，正在颤抖。

Hannibal很抱歉加剧了男孩的痛苦。他调整表情让自己看起来安稳可靠，掀起被子让Champ能够爬上床，然后轻柔地为他盖好毛毯。他知道Champ没有被愚弄过去。

走廊另一端，什么东西掉了下来，Will大声咒骂着。

Hannibal思索着他对Will的看法是不是错了——他是否错过了这个男人身上某些最为根本的东西。

他问Champ，“他经常像这样吗？”

“从来没有。”他快速回答道。男孩绝望地想被人相信，但Hannibal认为他在说真话。那，至少，是一种安慰。“之前从不这样。发生了什么很糟糕的事情。”

然后，他的绝望逼出了泪水，Champ说，“ _求你_ 不要生气。”

“我没有对你生气。”Hannibal说，知道Champ立刻就看出了他在回避什么。

Hannibal将男孩眼前的头发向后梳了梳，站起身。他走到门口，但他又顿住了，反身回去。

Champ拉起薄毯盖住全身，只露出眼睛，他望着Hannibal从床单下抽出一把割毡刀，将它放入口袋里。


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal回到厨房里的时候，Will的情绪已经转变为懊悔了。或者，至少——或更确切地说——愧疚和自我厌恶。

“他还好吗？”

Hannibal平静地回望着他。

Will的一只手滑下脸颊。“操。”他沉郁道，“我在把一切搞得一团糟。”

“我需要一个解释。”Hannibal说，在他自己审慎的声音里听见了危险。

Will也捕捉到了它，他想，这在一定程度上使他清醒。“我需要缓解一下，不然我会做出一些蠢事，但我有点忘乎所以了。我只是——”

“Will。”

“那坨垃圾又回到了街上。”

对Hannibal来说一直丢失的那片拼图此刻卡回了原位。怒火开始消散。在其位置上，他感到了释然和……期待。

“谁？“他说。Hannibal当然知道；那个射伤了Champ的人。他只是在引出男人的名字。

Will的拳头砸在桌面上，餐具哗啦作响。“你他妈觉得是谁？”

Hannibal从口袋中拿出那把小刀，放在Will面前。它在餐桌上危险地闪烁着。讲道理，它并没有比Champ通常拿走的厨刀更糟糕，但不知何故，在其潜质之中有一些更具威胁性的东西。Hannibal知道他们都察觉到了。

“你最好锁上你的工具箱。”Hannibal告诉他。

毫无前兆的，Will开始流泪。愤怒、无助的泪水，而它们的无可奈何只会助长在水面沸腾翻滚的怒火。

Hanniba自身则感到很平静，现在他明白了是什么导致了Will如此恶劣的行为，但他望着男人，断定此刻接近他是不明智的；显然Will不希望被触碰。

Will跌落在怒火中，而Hannibal任由他摔倒，欣赏着这场下坠。

“我要杀了他。”Will说，粗暴地推开餐桌，踉跄地站起。他的椅子向后翻倒，砰地一声砸在地上。Hannibal没有畏缩，但他意识到这声音足够大到让Champ很可能会这么做。

“我想要……我想——”Will说着，摇摇晃晃地走向Hannibal，他的声音是一种沮丧而怒火中烧的咆哮。

“放低你的音量。”Hannibal冷静道，望着他接近。

Will的脸贴近Hannibal。泪水滚落，无人在意。“我真他妈想杀了他。”他嘶声低语。“我想伤害他。我想要看见他的血。我想要用我的拳头揍死这个婊子养的。你理解我吗？”

“我懂，Will。”Hannibal说。

现在他完全理解Will的感受，Hannibal为此倾慕于他。这充满杀意的愤怒使Hannibal，以某些根本的方式，感到不再那么孤单。有生以来第一次，这给了他一丝希望，或许他可以坦诚他的自我和过去，且不仅会被接受，还会被理解。

或许Will在Hannibal脸上看出了几分那种激动的喜悦，因为有一瞬间他看起来很困惑。他后退了一步，举棋不定，满心忧虑，被自己的脚绊倒。

Hannibal在他摔倒在地之前捉住了他的上臂，然后Will紧抓住他。“是你该上床睡觉的时候了。”Hannibal告诉他，将Will引向他的房间。

他让Will坐在床沿，跪下来解开他的靴带。

“嘿，”Will说，笨拙地敲了敲Hannibal的肩膀，“嘿，Hannibal。”

Hannibal抬头看向他，面色谨慎地保持中立。

“你有点儿吓人，你知道吗？”Will告诉他，而到了早上他不会记得说了这句话。“在你里面有些东西就是很……”他的声音渐低，不确定如何说完这个想法。

”不过，我想我爱你。“Will总结道。他也不会想起说过这个的。

Hannibal停顿了很长时间，处理着这句话。随后他的双手重回忙碌，脱下Will的一只靴子，然后是另一只。

他掀开被子，对Will说，“和你一起睡，” Will则像个小孩一样乖巧地把腿荡到床上，让Hannibal给他盖好薄毯。

Hannibal走向房门，但Will的话音阻止了他。“等等，”他说，“你不上床吗？”

”我会回来的。“Hannibal说，关掉了灯。

他轻柔地关上门，穿过走廊去查看Champ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：这一章很短，但我大概在几天内没法再次更新，而我不想让人们在一个痛苦的音符上徘徊……


	9. Chapter 9

Will独自一人在床上醒来，带着灾难性的宿醉。

 _真他妈是个笨蛋，_ 他对自己想到，就连思考这一行为都让他的大脑更加昏沉， _你把一切都毁了。_

他记不清昨晚具体发生了什么，但他回忆起的东西足够让他确信Hannibal会看到他到底有多么操蛋。Hannibal现在会明白Will为了试着至少给Champ一个安全和大致正常的错觉而拼凑出来的生活是建立在沙子上的，而威尔自身则拥有扑克牌城堡的所有稳定性。即使这么多的成就也是一段艰巨的挣扎，戒掉酒瘾，找到一个管理自己心理健康的方法，最重要的是，让自己远离那些入侵性的暴力欲望，那些欲望一直如影随形，但当他为Jack Crawford工作时它们更加成为了他是谁的一部分，镌刻在他眼皮下，蚀刻在他的肤底。

这样远远不够，威尔强烈而持续地意识到。

现在Hannibal也会看出这一点了。他不得不。

但当Will把自己从床上拽出来时，他在厨房里看到了Hannibal，和Champ一起做着早饭，好像无事发生。

只有男孩带着怀疑和不悦看向了他，而Will为此痛苦，他试图掩饰自己的绝望让一切看起来好一点。他的头塞满了沉重的疼痛，他知道他仍然没有在清醒地思考。

咖啡已经准备好了，威尔给自己倒了一杯，在桌边坐下。早饭端上来的时候，威尔猛地摇了摇头表示拒绝，随即希望他没有这么做，这个动作让他的头疼加剧了。

终于，Champ去了后院和狗狗们玩。Hannibal转向Will，眼含期待。

Will花了一段时间才把整个故事梳理成某些接近一个连贯叙述的东西。其中尖锐的棱角比他知道如何处理的更多，甚至比两年前还多，而他自己的情感只比这更难驾驭。他感到愤怒在他体内沸腾，仿佛堆积的煤块，静候着让它失控咆哮的燃料，和不在乎会烧到谁的烈焰。

他告诉Hannibal他接到那通电话，通知他Terri被杀了，和它所带来的悲伤的刺痛，即便旧日遗憾已经开始重新浮现，但在迷惑之后——他很多年没有见过她了，无法理解为什么会联系他，而非她最近的血亲。

“我花了一秒才想起来根本 _没有_ 什么近亲。国家监护——孤儿，你知道的。那是我们的共通之处，在我爸帮了我个忙，把自己喝死之后。

“不过，对她而言不是这么回事。她的父母很爱她，在他们还在世的时候，而这导致了不同。

“她不喜欢我谈论，呃，的方式，在我不得不谈起我的父母的时候。就像我刚刚那样，你懂吧？我发现这就是为什么她在发现自己怀孕之后没有来找我。一定觉得我会是个糟糕透顶的父亲，而我不能怪她……过去我经常发火。”

他朝自己笑了一声，满嘴苦涩——仿佛所有的那些愤怒都消失了。

出于某些荒谬的原因，威尔觉得电话另一头的男人正努力说服他肩负起筹划葬礼的责任，而他试图想到一个完美的方法，既能成功推辞，又不让人认为他是个混蛋——并且完全没有这么觉得。他准备说他很想帮忙，尽他所能，但他没有办法从工作中抽开身——如果他这么做，会有更多人死去。

“当时我在明尼苏达伯劳鸟的案子上，它绝对是一场噩梦——死去的女孩越来越多，而我们什么都没有，毫无头绪——”

“我记得读到过那个案子，”Hannibal说，“名字是Hobbs。他自杀了，是吗？”

Will点头。“我带Champ回家后差不多一年。我们—— _他们_ ——其实从没有真正抓到他，没有。他只是一段时间后就崩溃了——杀了他的妻子，割开了他女儿的喉咙，开枪自杀。他们可能进了坟墓都没人能意识到Hobbs到底是什么，但当遗嘱执行人清点家庭财产时，她找到了一些，嗯，令人不安的东西。”

“是么？”

“你不会想听这些的，”威尔说。Hannibal没有表示赞同，而是平静地凝视着他，威尔润湿了嘴唇，开口道，“这不是我要说的。”

威尔花了一些时间才搞清楚电话另一端的男人在说什么，他开始谈起一个孩子，却不是葬礼。

“‘你的儿子，’他说，这就好像地球突然被从地轴上甩了下来，在我脚底疯狂震动。我不得不让他重复了三遍，才明白他在告诉我什么，而我花了更长时间才真正理解其中含意。”

“它仍然，”他坦白道，“感觉不完全像真的。很奇怪，不是吗？”

“一点也不。”Hannibal安抚他。

当他得知孩子在医院里时，不真实感迸发而出——他中了枪，命悬一线。

“很让人困惑，”威尔说，他的头因陈旧的情绪翻腾而更加胀痛。“我一直以为发生了一场意外，你明白吗？一场车祸。差不多的东西。但这个人在说谋杀，而我都没有，你知道的，即使我在做的工作——”

“这可能会突袭你在乎的人，无论多么短暂。”

“是啊，”Will说，“就是这样。而且朝一个孩子开枪——

“我不天真。”Will说，Hannibal理解这一点对他而言极其重要。

Hannibal的声音平静而充满深思。“你太清楚什么样的噩梦会降临到孩子身上。我们都是。”

房间里一片寂静，但通过厨房的窗户他们可以听见Champ笑着朝狗狗们大喊大叫。威尔透过窗户看向男孩，在那件他几乎穿不下的蓬松蓝色外套里显得有些笨拙，但很欢乐。

“对他这么做的人的名字是什么？”Hannibal问，对Will而言，有那么一刻他无比强烈地感到他正站在一座悬崖的边缘，而Hannibal与他在一起；如果他们掉了下去——其中一个——这会是Will自己的所作所为。

这种感觉没有消散，但Will把它推到了脑后。

“Szász，”WIll说，看着Hannibal眼中转瞬即逝的东西，感到手臂上的汗毛根根站起，皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。“Robert Szász。”

“东欧人？匈牙利？”

Will耸耸肩。“美国。白人。我不知道。”

“你确定是他？”

“我毫不怀疑，”威尔谨慎地望着他，“我善于读懂人，Hannibal，”他说，又一次看见了——这次略有不同，但同样难以定义，某些Hannibal不想被看见的东西一闪而过。他觉得焦虑吗？威胁？愉悦？

Will继续道。“但他有他的朋友帮他撒谎，所以他有那晚的不在场证明。这很让人恼火。我们知道就是他——每一个人，我所有的同事，他们都得出了和我一样的结论——但没有物证。”

“或者说，有太多了。他的指纹出现在现场并不是什么意外，头发、皮屑和剩下的东西也是。他有自己的地方，但他经常留在他们的公寓里。

“那把枪，当然，很早就不见了。

“所以我们在找其他的方向。”

Will顿住了。他体内的愤怒再一次膨胀，但就像炸弹的碎片，开始向除了Szász之外的方向溅射。

谈论Jack在某种程度上比Szász更难。Will以为Jack是他的朋友，在他脑海中某些受伤的幼稚角落，他想让Jack做那个甚少陪伴他的父亲的替身。而他们分开时关系并不好。直到Will脱离了他的掌控，他才开始真正明白Jack在多大程度上利用了他来满足他的需要。

“Jack Crawford觉得Champ可以从一组嫌犯里指认出真凶。这在法庭上是不被接受的，大概吧——Champ当时还不到四岁——但Jack极力争取，因为如果我们有一个目击证人，就有东西来逼迫Szász和他的狐朋狗友。”

Jack推了一把，而Will任由自己被推着走，旧习惯和想要看到那个男人受到法律所允许的最严苛的惩罚的欲望相结合的力量。

“那完全是一场灾难。我觉得他甚至都不能分清里面的人。他们拉开双面镜的遮挡帘，Champ失控了。”

当时，Champ出院才不过几天。Will在他租下的病房里花了大部分的时间努力让Champ适应他的存在。

Will本希望如果看见那些男人让他不安，他能够稳住Champ，当他开始尖叫时Will本能地环抱住了男孩。Champ的右臂还吊着绷带，肩膀上混杂着疼痛、受损的神经和正在愈合的肌肉，但他在WIll的紧搂里转过身来，开始用完好的那只手抓挠他的脸。

即使幕帘被重新拉上，仍花了很长时间才让Champ停止尖叫和试着反抗他，当他最终安静下来的时候，他的静止不动近似肌肉紧张症*1。这时Will才意识到男孩把自己尿湿了。他也撕裂了他的缝线，正在流血。

那一刻，威尔决定离开这一切；离开Jack，他的工作和一场他和男孩都无法左右的庭审，带着Champ回家，这样孩子至少可以在安宁中舔舐伤口。

Szász的朋友在审问下没有溃不成军；他们，Will猜，比起伪证指控更怕Szász，只要他们坚持都这么说，这些指控就永远不会成为现实。

“他们没能够让谋杀指控成立，但当警察突袭他的住所时，他们发现Szász有一个固定的小药房，他们以持有违禁品并试图分发捉住了他，”Will说，听见了自己声音中的苦涩。“他接受了辩诉交易*2，没有让它上法庭——没有争辩事实——这应该会让他在接下来的至少五年里被关押起来。

“什么东西变了，我猜。他成了告发者，或者得到了其他什么好处。我他妈不知道，而现在他出来了。”

Hannibal向后靠在椅子上，脸上又浮现出那种无动于衷但若有所思的表情。“你打算对此做些什么吗，Will？”

Will的第一反应是装无辜——甚至直接撒谎。但他克制住了。“我有想过，”他说。实际上，自从两天前接到那通礼节性电话，他就没怎么想别的了；他的大脑，此时此刻，仍想着他衣柜最高的后架上的保险箱里锁着的那把枪。

“但我不蠢，Hannibal。我知道我跑不掉的。”

话一出口，他就开始思考它们是否是个错误——也许他不该这么坦率地说出来。从Hannibal脸上的神情很难看出他是不是说错了。

“我不危险，”他说，在他肋骨后方，他的心跳就像被困住的鸟的翅膀一样胡乱扑棱；事实上，他都不知道这是不是真相，更不用说Hannibal相不相信了。更重要的是，他不知道他是否 _想_ 被相信。“我不会做任何事的——我刚才说的那些都是醉话。”

Hannibal向前倾身。他的手放在Will的膝盖上，一种安抚人心的重量，Will的心脏像兔子一样跳了大概五下，然后他站了起来。

当几天之后，Hannibal把一个装着门票和酒店预订单的信封放进Will手里时，他可以看出这是一个惊喜。

Will低头看着水上公园和度假酒店的印刷标志，研究着它，那里离他家有几个小时的车程。

“一份礼物。”Hannibal说。

Hannibal思索着他是否闻到了空气中弥漫的怀疑，或者是别的什么。

“这……”Will开口，“不完全是你的风格。”他的意思，Hannibal知道，是指水上游乐园里那些闪闪发光的金属棕榈树和几百英尺长的反光绿色滑水道相当俗气。

“Champ感兴趣。”

这毋庸置疑；他们都看到了电视上播放主题公园的广告时男孩精神抖擞的样子。

Will更仔细地看了看信封里。“只有两张票。”

下一部分比较棘手。迄今为止，他还没有对WIll说过谎，而他不确定他是否能侥幸瞒天过海，哪怕是暂时地；Will敏锐得令人震惊。

“我这周末会出城，”他告诉Will，“在克利夫兰有一场学术研讨会。”至少这些是真的，但Hannibal没打算出席。他除克利夫兰外另有去处。“不过我认为在我不在的时候你们会玩得很开心。”

这是一个Will弥补上周自我放纵的机会，Hannibal没有说出口，不过他知道他理解了。

“这……很好。”

“但有一个‘但是’？“

“我更愿意这是一次家庭度假。”

Hannibal惊住了。有什么东西在他体内嗡嗡作响，但他好像想不出一个名字。他无声地深吸了一口气让自己冷静，然后问道，“我们是一个家庭吗，Will？”

Will向他皱眉，他的表情里有一些东西让Hannibal忽然感到莫名其妙的愚蠢。他几乎为其中的喜悦之情大笑出声——Will总是充满了惊喜。“我是说，操——我想让我们是。你不想吗？”

话语卡在了Hannibal的喉咙里。

是Will将他拉入亲吻的，但一当他们唇齿相接，Hannibal就不愿意放他离开。

他心意已决，Hannibal无意改变他慎之又慎制定的计划，但他心中有一种挥之不去的恐惧，担心他可能正在犯下错误。

Hannibal思索着他有没有错看Will。他思索着，当一切尘埃落定，他是否会被原谅。

他们在水上公园玩得很开心，他们两个人，除了Will担心Champ可能会被人群压垮之外，然而，当Will拿起电话，听到Jack Crawford的声音从线路另一端传来时，他们回家还不到48个小时。

\----

*注1：肌肉紧张症：Catatonia，是一种以麻木为表现的精神运动性的无法移动和行为异常的状态。

*注2：辩诉交易：Plea Deal，公诉人与被告在刑事案件中达成的协议，即被告同意就某项指控认罪或抗辩，以换取公诉人的某些让步。


	10. Chapter 10

Champ躲在床底。

男孩尝试着保持安静，但在他和Will谈话的停顿之间，Hannibal听见了Champ急促而凌乱的刺耳喘息声。

他思考着在他杀死Champ母亲那晚，这是否就是Szász找到男孩的方法，或者是他追赶着Champ，迫使他缩进床下阴暗空间可疑的保护中，因为没有其他的退路。

 _一个我不想问出口的遗憾，_ Hannibal想到，望着Will在房间里走动，把东西塞进小旅行袋里。

Will说着话。“如果有航班的话，明天这个时候之前我能赶回来。三十六个小时，最糟糕的情况，如果Jack真的想为难我。”

“不必担心那么多，Will。你离开的期间一切都会很好的。”

“我会尽快赶回来。”他说，好像Hannibal没有开口一样。

Will趴伏下去，看向床底。“嘿，伙计，”他说，声音温柔地哄道，“我真的很快就会回家，但在我离开之前，你想出来说声再见吗？”

Will在那里趴了几分钟，但Champ没有动。“好吧，没关系。我爱你，我会尽快回家的。”

Will站起身，拿起他的包。Hannibal跟着他下到一楼。

Champ开始尖叫时，Hannibal猛地转头看向声音传来的方向。

“他没事，”Will说，尽管Hannibal可以从Will眼中看出他自己身体对尖叫的感觉——它是如何钻入他的皮肤，使他仿佛是自己受伤一般痛苦。“我告诉过你他会这么做——你只需要让他从身体里发泄出来。”

“当然，”Hannibal说，但虽然他知道男孩只是在将过去的创伤用作一种理解他们并帮助自己克服目前痛苦感受的方法，他仍发现自己在颤抖；这哭嚎声，对他而言，实在太过真实了。

“无论你做什么，别把他从床底下拉出来。你会有一堆新伤疤。”

Hannibal点点头，若有所思。他的手想要覆上腹部，覆上被那头死猪的刀划伤的地方，但他忍住了。

Will继续道。“他好几个月都没有这么干了，你知道的——自从你第一次过来后就没有了。他在好转，我想。

“更好和没事不是一回事，但他在变好，而你是其中一部分。我没法为这更谢谢你了——为这一切。”

 _他知道吗？_ Hannibal 自忖，望着Will拨弄着背包的带子，移动着他肩上的重量。他不确定，不过Hannibal想也许Will知道，但他拒绝去 _真正_ 知道。

“我们可以和你一起去，”Hannibal说，几乎是冲动的，“在城外订一间酒店。Jack不必知道你不是一个人出行。“

“不，”Will相当尖锐地说，随后又为他自己的语气而蹙眉，“抱歉——不。

“听着，我知道事情会发展成什么样，我知道Jack会往我身上丢什么，我会需要一些时间去……缓解压力，在我再次见到Champ之前。让我的脑子恢复正常，这样我就不会让他担心。”

Hannibal点头。“你带着你的信封吧？”

“带了。”Will说，拍拍他的口袋确认。

Will的车开出车道后的几分钟，Champ安静了下来，但Hannibal给了他一些自己的空间。他试图让自己在厨房里忙碌，然而几分钟过去之后他意识到自己只不过是在混时间。

 _我在焦虑，_ 他想到，将这种感觉——对他而言几乎是完全陌生的——小心地翻来覆去，从各个角度研究它。

很多东西都取决于Will与Jack Crawford见面的结果——和Will自己。事实上，Hannibal无法预测接下来几天会发生什么。

Hannibal打开冰箱门，然后是冷冻层，打量着储备充足的架子。知道没有食物的短缺是一种安慰，但他没放任自己盯上太久。

他合上冷冻层的门，目光落在了一张水上公园的照片上。这是一张游客纪念照，从公园最大的滑道上方的一个支架上拍摄的，捕捉游客们冲下陡坡的瞬间。

在照片中，Will和Champ一起坐在一辆色彩鲜艳的充气筏里，他们脸上绽开着愉悦的兴奋。Will的笑容带着一丝焦虑，他的手臂紧紧搂住Champ的腰，好像在担心他可能会被甩出去，不过Hannibal在男孩开朗的灿颜中看不出恐惧。

拿起磁铁，Hannibal摘下照片，将它翻了过来。相片背面没有时间戳或日期，但这无关紧要；毫无疑问，在Will的邮箱账号里会有一张电子备份，而邮件标有日期。

而且无论如何，数百名其他的游客和至少一打员工那个周末在水上公园里看到了Will和Champ，所以如果有必要，不会很难找到很多人愿意签一份声明证明这一点。同样，Hannibal知道水上公园在停车场、宾馆大堂、餐饮区和景点附近都安装了监控。

不管怎样，可能不会发展到检查监控录像和寻找目击证人来核实Will的不在场证明这一步；Will带着装满至少两打银行卡收据的信封，包括餐饮费、停车费、泳装费用、水上玩具的租金和其他各种各样的杂费。

没有人会质疑当Szász被五马分尸的时候，Will在波特兰附近的任何地方。

Hannibal将照片贴回冰箱上。当然，明天早上，Will很可能会在看着Hannibal如何度过他的周末的相片。Hannibal料想Jack也会给他看尸体；这可能是威尔被命令飞去发现它的地方而不是在一个更本地的场所接受咨询的原因之一。

当他最终从床底下钻出来的时候，男孩头发上挂满了灰尘。

不断的尖叫和哭喊让他精疲力尽，他摇摇晃晃地走进厨房，红肿的眼睛模糊了他环视房间的视线。

Champ的脸也是脏兮兮的，Hannibal用温水打湿了毛巾，跪在男孩面前，擦去了灰尘和眼泪和干掉的鼻涕。“好些了？”Hannibal说道，没有站起来。

Champ转过头看着他，四目相对，Hannibal看出男孩不知怎么地知道Will离开是他的错。“我要我爸爸。”

“我知道，”Hannibal说，站起身。他转过身背对着男孩，忙着在水槽里把毛巾洗干净。据他所知，自从Will把Champ从他母亲那儿带回了家，男孩就没有一次离开他父亲超过一个小时：“他大概一天就会回来。”

“不，”尽管他已经精疲力尽，Champ仍坚决地说；他累得没办法再大声喊叫，但Hannibal可以看出他在哭泣的边缘。“现在。我现在就要他。”

Hannibal埋头走进卫生间，找到一把梳子。他回到厨房，指着一把椅子道，“请你坐在那里。”

Champ勉勉强强地照做了，Hannibal开始将蜘蛛网从他厚厚的深色卷发上梳掉。“你差不多需要去理发了。”Hannibal说，男孩疲惫地嘟囔着。他的头已经开始一点一点了，他的身体在疲倦的重量下试着向内蜷起。他固执地挺直身板，但这是一场必败的战斗。

“我可以抱你起来吗？”Hannibal说，当唯一的回答是一声含糊的低喃时，Hannibal把他从椅子上抱了起来。Champ的手臂环在他的后颈上，Hannibal把他带回了他的房间。

Champ几乎整个下午都在睡觉，但及时在晚餐前醒来。

比起火冒三丈，他现在更加沮丧，好像已经听天由命了。

Hannibal决意让自己保持忙碌，避免自己过多地考虑Will不在身边这件事，因此桌子收拾干净后，Hannibal从他的履行袋里抽出了速写本和花样繁多的美术工具。

“我为你准备了一个礼物。”Hannibal说，递给他一本崭新的速写薄和一金属盒的得韵彩铅。

Champ急切地拿走了画布，不过几分钟后他从Hannibal身旁的椅子上站了起来，挪去了桌子的另一端。这不是一个侮慢；男孩显然只是在相对的私人空间里画画更加自在，所以Hannibal没有质问他。

Hannibal专心于他自己的素描。他画了一大团睡在暖气出风口附近的狗狗和冰冷壁炉的砖石结构，当汉尼拔觉得这些热身的速写达到了目的时，他就从记忆中Will和Champ挂在他身后的照片里画出了他们二人。

他如此沉浸在作画之中，当Champ对着自己的画叹气时他几乎都没有注意到。

“你不喜欢这些铅笔？”Hannibal问。

“蜡笔更好。”

“这实际上不是真的。”

“这实际上就 _是_ 真的，”Champ坚持道，Hannibal惊讶地在男孩的声音里听到了一丝他自己的口音。“蜡笔是最好的。这些一擦就脏了。”

“那是为了你能够混合颜色。我画给你看。”

当Hannibal伸出手要速写本时，Champ犹豫了，显然有点尴尬，但他还是把画簿给他了。

这副画，Hannibal推测，是一种全家福。

尽管男孩不娴熟的技巧，很容易就能辨认出其中两个形象或多或少尝试着描绘逼真的Will和Champ自己，但第三个形象被彻底涂黑。这个生物有一种被拉长的感觉；它四肢纤长，几乎是其他人像的两倍高，鹿角长得如此之长以至于其顶部都超出了画纸。从它身上凸出的黑色刺突像鱼钩一样弯曲。

“这是谁？”Hannibal问，已经知道了答案。

“你。“

“你把我画成了一个怪物。”Hannibal评价道，惊讶地发觉自己这让他感觉有多么不安——多么受伤。

“还给我。”Champ说，当Hannibal把速写本抵还回去时，Champ孜孜不倦地回到了他的画纸上。

Hannibal望着他。

“你是我的怪物，”Champ说，没有从他的画上抬起头。黑色的彩铅在纸上来回飞驰，它的笔尖几乎被磨成了一个小突起。思考了一会儿后，Champ补充道，“也是爸爸的。

“你会让真正的怪物离得远远的。”

Hannibal眨眨眼，哑口无言。他可以感到快乐自他胸膛绽放，如果一朵金盏花一样火红夺目。

他推想他应该设法纠正男孩，或至少劝阻他不要在别人——尤其是他父亲——面前说出这个结论，但这些似乎没有什么意义。

毕竟，本质上，Champ是正确的。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶爸Hannibal出现了

在他爸爸离开的时候，噩梦降临到Champ身上，或者男孩在恐惧中尿湿了床，这些都不足为奇。

Hannibal已经做好准备了，他提前拒绝了睡眠，怀疑今晚他自己的梦可能也会很不令人愉快，当他听到第一声哭叫时，他迅速赶去了男孩的卧室。

Hannibal推开卧室门的时候，令人窒息的恐惧一瞬间将男孩笼罩。当Hannibal模糊的身影填满门框时，刺耳的尖叫随即爆发。

Hannibal打开了灯，Champ重新认出了他。

Champ在缠结成一团的毛毯里蹒跚地扑向他，Hannibal在他摔倒之前把他抱了起来。Champ的脚蹬在了他的肚子上，很用力，恰好在Hannibal缝针的上方，但他没有允许自己对疼痛做出反应。

在尿味之下，是一种无性而令人毛骨悚然的气味，属于童年的恐惧。它在Hannibal的鼻腔里灼烧，相当令人不愉。

在他铺床的时候，Hannibal想起多少次他在这幢小屋里从他自己的梦魇中惊醒，他自己的尖叫在喉咙后面堆积，发觉Will紧贴着他前臂的手立刻开始安抚他，让他平静下来；Will，远比他所知的更擅长，比他所承认的更疲倦，如此习惯于 _照顾_ ，满目担忧地望着他，却不带惊慌或嘲弄，静静等待着Hannibal重新控制住呼吸，强迫眼后的那些画面回到它们所属的幽暗深渊。

将Champ塞回薄毯底下，在男孩床边的绒椅上坐下，Hannibal希望这些时光没有结束。

Will的酒店房间里有一个迷你吧台。

在夜里辗转反侧时，这么近的距离让他的脑海中一直酒香萦绕。

这种渴望并非完全不受欢迎；它更像一次牙疼，当他躺在陌生的床上，等着永远不会到来的睡意时，他得以仔细研究喝一杯——喝上几杯——的欲望，让自己从更有挑战性的想法中分心。

直到第二天早上，当他穿好衣服正要出门时，他才终于屈服了。

 _为了勇气，_ Will想着，飞快地灌下了三小杯的杰克*1。

然后他回了洗手间，又刷了一次牙。

Hannibal醒来时，黎明的第一缕阳光透过窗户照进了Champ的房间。

男孩不在他的床上，一瞬间警铃大作——其强烈令人震惊——但随即Hannibal低下头，看见Champ像一只小奶狗般蜷缩在他的脚边。他沉沉睡着，半个小身体在椅子底下，只有他的脑袋和上半身从凳腿之间伸出，一只手紧抓着Hannibal睡裤的裤脚。

他小心翼翼地抽身，动作极其轻柔地拨开Champ的手指，然后他抱起男孩，将他放回他自己的床上，盖好被子。

开始做早饭的时候，Hannibal意识到他胸中的焦虑已经积累到了一个前所未有的程度。他是一个无论何时它们将他击中，都能品味自己情感的人，但这一次他并不享受。

Champ起床下楼，来到桌边坐下，仍然在揉着惺忪的睡眼，Hannibal盛满了他的盘子。他乖巧地吃着，但显然其中没什么乐趣。男孩的心思在他的父亲身上，显而易见。

“我有东西想给你，”Champ的盘子空了之后，Hannibal告诉他，“一个礼物。”

听到这句话，男孩儿稍微振奋了一点，眼含好奇。

Hannibal从口袋里拿出一把折叠刀，展开刀刃让Champ看见。

Will和Hannibal讨论过给Champ一把小而且更加安全的折刀的想法，这样当他可能出于安全感把刀放在床垫下，伸手去拿时意外割伤自己的风险就没有那么大，但Will还没有明确同意这个主意。Hannibal清楚他可能，又一次地，越过了他的边界，但他猜想比起Szász那件事，Will不太会为这点小小的过失来谴责他。

Hannibal递过去，刀柄朝前，Champ接下小刀，拿在手里把玩着。“它好小。”他说，有点不高兴。

“如果你有需要的话，它会起作用的。“Hannibal说。当然，他已经把刀彻底擦拭干净了；法医可以把它一片片拆开，而不会找到哪怕一丝Szász的血迹粘在上面。

“但你不需要它，”Hannibal继续道，“你父亲和我在这里的时候，没有东西会伤害你。这只是为了让你睡得更安稳一点。”

他拿回小刀，教Champ如何把它安全地折回去。

“去把它放在床垫下面。”他告诉男孩。

当Will研究着被剥皮的尸体时，Jack在仔细地观察Will，但别人的视线落在他皮肤上的感觉几乎没有引起Will的焦虑。他知道他没有受到逮捕的威胁，甚至没有受到严重的怀疑。

“Bev做的尸检。”他几乎是随口地告诉Will。

Will已经知道这些了；他认出了她的针脚。

Will对这个名字有一种怀旧的遗憾，但他不允许对老朋友的回忆分散他的注意力。看在老朋友的份上，向她问好，让杰克安排一次午餐会议会太过容易了。

威尔很清楚，这次旅行只是一个让他参与这个案子的托词——让Will回来为他全职工作，如果Jack能做到的话。

他无意上钩。

“皮肤是一整片剥下来的，”Jack继续道，“Bev认为当那开始的时候他还活着。”

Will尽力让自己的脸保持无动于衷；让Jack看见这个消息带来的邪恶愉悦感不会是什么好事。

当他相当自信他可以让满足感脱离自己的声音时，WIll问道，“之后他对它干了什么？”

把照片递给威尔时，杰克仍目不转睛地盯着他，但Will知道这和看看它们是否会让他出汗没什么关系，更多的是希望它们能激起Will对旧气味的反应。

在相片中，Szász的皮肤就像血淋淋的剥制一样在一幅固定的骨架上铺开。这些工作被巧妙地完成，而且以自己的方式流露出莫名的美感。

他抬起眼。“这些骨头属于一只野猪，是吗？”

Jack点头。

威尔还记得汉尼拔在他酗酒后把他拉到一边的情景，当时Will仍处于羞愤交加的痛苦中。他告诉Will他的愤怒是自然的，考虑到实情，完全可以理解——甚至是健康的，只要他不让它驱使他再次酗酒。

Hannibal告诉Will他感同身受。

不止一次，他把Szász称作一头猪。

怀疑依次归位，变成事实。

Will湿润了嘴唇。他把相片放在一边，重新回到尸体上，汲取着Szász的牙齿因割去的嘴唇而暴露的模样，清楚地知道那些浑浊无睑的眼睛最后看到了什么。他身周的空气填满了Szász的尖叫。

他想到了Hannibal，独自和他的儿子呆在家里，离这里有几百英里。

Will发觉这样的想法没有带来焦虑。

这也许是个错误，看着Champ爬上裁缝的台座，Hannibal反省到，允许自己在Szász身上施展如此多的创造性。

在他的内心深处，Hannibal没有理由怀疑Will会赞成杀戮本身有意义，但他也许不会容忍Hannibal将男人撕碎的方式，或者Hannibal在过程中的愉悦。

裁缝正围着男孩打转，量着他的尺寸。

“像这样伸手。”Hannibal告诉他，并做了个示范，像稻草人一样伸平了自己的双臂，无视这样的伸展在他的腹部引起的疼痛。Champ咯咯笑了起来，因为Hannibal这样看起来超级蠢。那位裁缝，Hannibal看到，尽管尽全力保持着一个专业的风度，仍在他满嘴的别针下偷笑着，而Hannibal感觉到自己脸上的笑容，明朗而惊人的轻松。

Hannibal对过分炫耀财富一直很谨慎，察觉到Will对此的不适，而这套淡蓝色亚麻衬衫搭配时髦灰色休闲裤和背心的小西装，尽管质地上乘，却并不是定制的。裁缝不用花很久就能把衣服改成适合Champ的尺寸。

等待的时候，他们选好了领带。

他们离开了停尸间，来到了一间会面室。威尔隔着桌子平视着杰克。

“你不认为是我干的。”Will说。

“没有特别觉得，”Jack承认，“但我想你可能会了解是谁针对Szász实施了这种暴行，和为什么。”

“既然你浪费我的时间，让我大老远飞到这里来只是看看这些卷宗，我会得到一笔咨询费吗？”

Jack的表情很谨慎。“我可以安排。”

“别卖我任何人情。我不再为你工作了，”Will说，“你还要继续耍我吗，还是现在我能回家见我的孩子了？”

他几乎要说， _现在我能回家见我的家人了？_ 但改变了主意。Jack不知道他在和什么人约会更好；那可能会让这个人有一些别的想法，产生新的怀疑。

三个小时后他才被允许离开，当他走出大楼时，Will没有回头看。

_如果他决定摆脱我_ ，Hannibal想到，任由男孩带着他在艺术馆里乱晃， _Will在行动之前不会告诉局里的任何人。_

因为此刻Will只知道他们仍留在房子里，他不会冒Crawford可能会派一个突击小组来逮捕他和“营救”男孩的风险。好几个持枪的陌生男人的突然出现会是Champ最糟糕的噩梦，只会让男孩奔逃进Hannibal的怀抱，假设这不会首先让他陷入紧张性精神症的恐惧之中。

不，如果Will得出了Hannibal很危险的结论的话，他会试图亲自移除威胁，并且不会用枪。如果他不能让汉尼拔分心足够长的时间去抓起男孩然后逃跑的话，他会等到Champ不在房子里才采取行动；Will不会想让查姆普知道他伤害了汉尼拔，或者让孩子看到尸体。

一切不会，Hannibal希望，发展得那么糟，但他不会欺骗自己，以为自己可以预测Will接下来会做什么。没有什么，Hannibal清楚，是Will为了保护他的儿子而不会做的；Hannibal尊敬他的这一点。

Champ用力拽着Hannibal的袖子。

Hannibal在他身边蹲下，男孩震惊地小声道，“他们是 _裸着的_ ！”并朝一对古希腊英雄塑像打手势。

“他们是的，”Hannibal赞同，将男孩引往另一个方向。“下一个展区，”他解释道，“有一些很棒的狗狗画。”

Will的信息发来时，他们正在参观一个标题为“想象归巢”的特别展览。Champ目不转睛地盯着一幅Walter Henry Williams的作品，研究着画布上年轻的黑人女孩，她倚靠在一个高层露台的栏杆上，低垂着头，遮挡住她的颜容。他没有注意到Hannibal手机的轻微震动。

 _我几个小时后就回来，_ Will的短信写道。 _一切都好吗？_

 _很好，_ Hannibal回复道。 _不过我们实际上现在在巴尔的摩——我想让Champ保持忙碌。如果你愿意的话，我们可以去机场接你，然后在外面吃晚饭？_

他想着， _我们在公共场所见面更加安全。他不会在人群面前尝试做任何事，而我可以估量他对我是什么感觉。_

在飞机上，相差无几的想法正滑过Will的大脑。

 _听起来不错，_ Will回道。 _待会儿见。_

\---

*注1：Jack：Jack Daniel's是田纳西威士忌的一个品牌，也是世界上最畅销的美国威士忌

\-----

**一些额外惊喜：**

首先，一系列超棒的章节封面，由著名的Cannimal Sanctuary的[ byk23 ](http://www.byk23.tumblr.com/)制作！

另外，以防万一你想要看看在Hannibal想要打扮孩子之后Champ看起来什么样，我有这些照片：

既然这样，我为什么不把威尔的其他儿子介绍给你呢?

这是Thomas， 你可以在我的角色互换AU [Identically Different](http://archiveofourown.org/series/697839) 里看到他。他是Margot和Will的孩子。

以及这是Buddy：

你们都还没有机会和他见面，但他会再一篇即将发布的S4同人中出现，暂时命名为CANNIBALS VS PREDATOR。

最后，我已经看到很多关于作者许可声明重要性的讨论，所以这里我正式对任何或所有由ATTACHMENT或任何我的其他同人激发的改写作品/粉丝创作给予全面授权，包括但不限于画画，混合或AU，同人封面，或任何正合你意的东西<333


	12. Chapter 12

毫无疑问，当Will穿过拥挤的航站楼对上Hannibal的双眼时，Hannibal就知道他知道了。

他以为Will会明白他是杀死Szász的那个人是Hannibal一开始就设计好的。对此有一种赤裸裸的脆弱感，几乎让Will无法呼吸。

他无法与Hannibal保持眼神接触。Will的视线落在Champ身上，继续向前走去，Champ从Hannibal手上挣脱，飞奔过人群扑向Will。

他蹲下来迎接把自己投进Will怀抱的Champ。Champ紧紧地抱着他，Will低头看着，突然想到他儿子的脖子纤细到一个身形健壮的男人一只手就可以把他掐死。

Will托住他的后脑，感受Champ浓密的卷发下颅骨精致的曲线。他在他黑暗的想象里看见一个宇宙，在那里，击中Champ肩膀的子弹射进了他的太阳穴，炸开了Will的手正覆着的后脑。

世界是如此危险，Champ是如此幼小而脆弱，而他却已经承受了比他应该看到的更多的伤害，无论Will为行为本身对Hannibal压抑着多少怒火——如果真的有过愤怒的话——就那么轻易地消退了。

Champ在他的臂弯里扭动着，当他抱怨Will把他抱得太紧时，声音拔高成了一声呜咽。

放松他的手臂，Will笑着说，“抱歉，伙计，我只是太想你了。”

“那你就不该离开。“Champ嘟嘟囔囔，但他仍紧贴着Will的脖子。

当Champ终于愿意放开时，Will后退一步，和Champ保持了一臂的距离，上下打量着他。

崭新的真丝领带是如此五彩缤纷的孔雀色，威尔觉得他可能会被所有这些蓝色、绿色、紫色和金色色彩反射出的光芒闪瞎眼。

“看看你这身漂亮的新西装。”Will说，但他不完全确定该如何感受。他怀疑这可能比查姆普衣柜里的每一件衣服都贵。这不是第一次当Hannibal为男孩或他们两人花钱买下那些Will自己可能永远也负担不起的东西时，Will被一种无能感所激怒了。

双手仍搭在Champ的肩膀上，Will抬起头看向Hannibal，开口道，“你一直很忙。”

“我想比起纠结于你的缺席，我们有事情做会更好。”

那个 _我们_ 很怪异。Will思索着该怎么理解它——他是单纯地在向Champ示好，还是Hannibal真的如此想念他？

“你动作很快啊。”

Hannibal没有回答。他的表情仍旧平淡无波，一如既往，但他的双眼探寻着Will的脸。Will在饥肠辘辘的流浪狗身上看到过这样搜寻的眼睛。

要解决的事情有很多，他一把抱起Champ，作为挪开视线的借口。

“有人想去吃晚饭吗？”Will提议，Champ在他耳边欢呼，“麦当劳！”

Hannibal的面部肌肉肉眼可见地抽搐了一下，Will被自己的笑声惊到了。

“为什么今晚我们不让Hannibal来选呢？”他举荐道。

“我恰好想到了一个地方。”Hannibal说，而Will觉得他声音中有所保留的宽慰不仅仅与吃快餐有关。

餐厅没有那么正式，Will推测，即使菜单上没有标价，一半的主菜名他都不确定怎么发音。他们坐在屋后的露台里，俯瞰着海滨，至少Champ不是这里唯一的小孩。

Will的穿着不是 _完全_ 不得体，但这里其他的家庭的衣装都是富人式的休闲，相比之下，他觉得自己乱七八糟，与这里格格不入。这些陌生人，他们没有对他做出任何特别的事，但经历让Will紧张不安。

Champ在过去的一个小时里都紧紧粘着他。当他们落座时，Champ把自己的椅子推到Will旁边，这样他们的腿就碰在一起。

男孩在Hannibal耐心地带着他浏览菜单时给了他注意力，但现在他靠在Will身侧，闭着双眼，昏昏欲睡，充满占有欲。他的拳头紧紧攥住几根Will的手指，他睡意朦胧的脸上表情虽然坚定不移，但很平静。

“忙碌的一天，嗯？”Will对Hannibal说。

Hannibal张嘴想要说些什么，但当看到Champ微微一动后又闭上了。

他睡眼惺忪地抬头看向Will，脸上露出一丝不确定的微笑，眼中含着一缕担忧。Will揉了揉他的头发，思索着男孩可以察觉到多少他和Hannibal之间的紧绷。

Will对Hannibal说，“他们真的在奶酪通心粉里加该死的神户牛排？”

侍者向他们走来，菜肴巧妙地平衡在一个大托盘上，Hannibal说，“眼见为实。”

当奶酪通心粉配着藏在面包碎下的小块牛肉放在他面前时，Champ立刻坐直了身体。Will看见他的鼻翼舒张，快乐地吸入食物的香气。

Hannibal为Will点的烤鲯鳅鱼配洋蓟茄丁沙拉，Will无法否认，绝对是一道美食，但他却没有看出Hannibal自己的菜品有那么诱人。

但Champ的眼睛好奇地锁在了优质的梳打饼和灰色的肉酱上。“给我尝一口？”他问道，Will蹙眉，告诉他，“我们在公共场所时，至少要说声‘请’。”

“你不会喜欢的，”Hannibal说，“这是 _肝酱（liver pâte_ )。”

“我喜欢‘pâte’这个词。”Champ大声告诉餐桌上的人，“我想尝一点，好吗？”然后，想起Will刚刚告诉他的话，他补充道，“拜托拜托 _拜托？”_

Will差不多指望着肝酱一接触到他的味蕾，Champ就会把它吐出来，并且他可以看出Hannibal为同样的结局做好了准备，但他很快就吃完了给他的那一口，并要求更多。

“你养育的真是一个不同寻常的孩子，”Champ吃下另一片抹着肝酱的面包片时，Hannibal告诉Will。

Will说，“我注意到了。”

他们站在机场车库里。Champ迷迷糊糊地靠在Will腿上，他的西服外套皱巴巴的。

在卤素灯的明光下，Champ是他的儿子这一点从未有过的清晰。他看起来就像一个深色缩小版的Will，而Will印刻在他五官、行为举止和思维方式的每一行中。

西装没有改变这一点，任何Champ从Hannibal那里学来，好像它们是他自己的一样的小动作、习惯和措辞也没有改变这一点。

实际上Hannibal并未打算让他们一起度过的一天或者新衣服在某种程度上冲淡Champ与Wil之间的联系；只是他就像他过去渴望任何东西一样如此强烈地期望自己能成为他们二人的一部分。

Hannibal想象着当Will和Champ驱车离开时会发生什么。

Will想要逃开他——带走孩子，在躲藏中销声匿迹吗？他应该期待今夜晚些时候，会有一队突击小组拜访他太大而过空的家吗？

他察觉到Will没有针对他的谋划，但这个男人令人震惊地难以读懂。Hannibal知道如果他真的想的话，Will可以对他隐瞒一些重要的事情。

好像他刚刚想起似的，Hannibal说，“Champ把一本书落在后座了。我去拿给你。”

“何必折腾？”Will说，“你要和我们一起回家的，不是吗？“

与其说是一个问题，这更像是一道命令，但Hannibal觉得完全没有问题。

\----

我们有一幅[Toni-of-the-trees](https://toni-of-the-trees.tumblr.com/)画的全家福！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原作：** 这个故事大概只剩下一章了，除非剩下的情节比预期宏大，但好消息——
> 
> 我相当自信这会是一个系列。下一篇故事还很模糊，但我想故事主线会围绕Champ上幼儿园，Will和Hannibal与学校心理咨询师的冲突展开。同时，Will和Champ会在Hannibal家里度过更多时间，也许会遇见Hannibal的一个病人，他也有一个年幼的儿子……
> 
> 你们都有兴趣续订吗？
> 
> **译者：** 实际上，不止一章，也还莫得续集，哭哭。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 下一章是这篇故事的最后一章，但不是在这个系列的结束，应该会很快发布。  
> 同时，为什么不来Tumblr找我？[这是我](https://pragnificent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 我一直在为这篇同人做一个[播放列表](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5pv72GFV3tIGQ9oaoyVQATmDCDnG67_p)，你可以在这里找到。我还在做踏，但考虑在列表完成之前我会先写完这篇故事，我觉得我应该现在分享出来。
> 
> **译者：** 然而下一章不是终章，也还是莫得续集

Will将Champ从车里抱出来，尽管男孩至少已经半梦半醒了，他的脑袋在他迈步时就靠上了Will的肩膀，Champ的双手仍紧紧地抓着Will，好像他觉得他会再次溜走一样。

哄了一会儿才让Champ松开手，但Will并不着急——实际上，他很欢迎让Champ上床睡觉的延迟，毕竟它阻碍了接下来的一切事情——他坐在床边，温柔地对男孩讲着话，直到他同意换上睡衣。

Will把床单翻过来，把Champ抱上了床，男孩几乎脑袋一沾枕头就睡着了。Will将薄毯折好盖在他身上，俯身将他的头发拨至脑后，在他额上留下轻柔一吻，他的胸口涌现出一种可怕的爱，Will无法想象男孩不在的空白会是什么感觉。他知道，毫无愧疚或犹疑，他会为Champ做任何事。

Hannibal是他们背后一个沉默的存在，一个与这对父子割离的事物。

Will伸出手，关掉床头灯，让已经晦暗的房间陷入阴影。一盏忍者神龟的夜灯在门旁温暖地晕开，发出微弱的绿光。

Hannibal说，“我想今天比起我应该做的，我逼他太多了。”他的声音在先前只有Champ和Will自己的呼吸声占据的寂静中显得柔和，若不是其中微弱而不确定的震颤，或许能够安抚人心。

Will直起身，转过去面对Hannibal。在昏暗的光线中，Champ的夜灯散发出的霓虹光从背后照亮，Hannibal的脸笼罩在阴影里；好似骷髅，闪着幽幽绿光，双眼深陷在莫可名状的暗沉中。

“你很走运，他忍下来了，”Will说，“换做是我，他就该发脾气了，但你还能带他做更多，因为你仍然很新鲜。”

在阴影里，Will看见了Hannibal歪斜的牙齿一闪而过的白光，他担忧了一下其间的下唇。然后他说道，“我认为我想尽可能地充实今天，毕竟我不确定明天我仍能在你们的生活中受到欢迎。”

Will向前迈了一步，握住了他的手。他将Hannibal拽出卧室，穿过走廊，最后进入厨房毫不示弱的灯光下，在那里Will可以把他看得更清楚。

自他们第一次见面才过去不到四个月，此刻Will注视着Hannibal疲倦的脸庞，惊诧于这么快它就对他而言如此珍贵，看见了在小心翼翼保持平静的表面下交战的东西：对拒绝的恐惧，抛开所有的感情，一旦处理不当，它仍会在邪恶的丑陋中扭曲；除去这种恐惧，还有一种坦然无愧，深知Will知道他做了什么。

那是爱吗，蛰伏在所有的骄傲和危险和脆弱之下的事物？Will觉得它可能是的。

咽下喉中的堵塞感，他的声音不过耳语，Will说，“你还杀了多少人？”

Hannibal的眼下挂着眼袋，每当他在工作周的末尾与Will重聚时它们总是在那里。Hannibal只有在他们同床共枕的时候，Will知道，才会真正睡觉。

在深色的眼圈之下，Hannibal的双眼缓缓眨动。Will望着他权衡坦诚回答的风险。

“四个。”Hannibal简短地说。

“告诉我为什么。”

“我和你说过我的妹妹，”Hannibal说。他总共没提过几句话，但Will点了头，“当时我还是个年轻人，几乎没成年，我找到了其中两个杀了她……肢解她的男人。”

在Hannibal的话语中有一个停顿，难以察觉，暗示着Will他隐瞒了一些事情，不是为了欺瞒，而是因为太过痛苦而无法提及。Will的梦里已经充满了他经手过的案子中被杀死的孩子们，他的思绪饱受Champ曾距离成为其中一员有多近的认知折磨，他没有强逼Hannibal讲述细节的欲望。

“我杀了那些人。数年来他们中的最后一个人躲过了我的眼睛，但最终我还是找到了他。”

“最后一个呢？”

现在是截然不同的犹豫。“对我而言……谈论这些事情不符合职业道德。”Hannibal告诉他。

Will感到某种难以释怀的表情浮现在他的脸上，知道Hannibal也看到了，因为他叹了口气，在一定程度上让步了。“那个人是一个儿童强奸犯。这是我能告诉你的全部，Will。风险超出了我力所能及的范围，你必须理解。”

“你真的是为了受害者这么做的，还是他们为你提供了一个便利的借口去做你本来就想做的事情？”

他可以看见Hannibal考量着尝试撒谎的好处。最终他说道，“这是可能的，不是吗，权衡形势，做正确的事，无论一个人的动机是否全然出于自私？”

Will沉默了很久。他望着那些东西在Hannibal体内郁积，所有那些说出来会太过危险的艰涩情感，看着Hannibal如何控制自己。这个男人有非凡的自我控制力，但Will想到如果允许压力积累到爆炸点，随之而来的崩溃可能会烧毁沿途的任何东西。

但他必须继续步步紧逼。他需要知道。

“当你决定你要去做你做下的事情时，你预料到了我的拒绝吗？”

Hannibal垂下眼。“我相信你会理解。尽管，之后，我开始产生怀疑。我开始担忧。”

“担心我会告发你？”

点头几乎无法察觉，但Hannibal说，“不一定……但你的道德地貌很复杂，Will，我不能总是预测到你会做什么。”

他再次抬眼看去，他的双眼锐利，全然无愧，尽管充满了痛苦的焦虑。“而我……清晰地明白我对Szász做的事在社会上是不被接受的。我是的那个人对他人而言难以接受。”

Will是沉默的，片刻之后，Hannibal抬起了他的手，踟躇不定地，抚上Will的脸。

Will在它尚未捧住他的脸前一把捉住了那只手。“这很奇怪，”他告诉Hannibal，“我感觉我比了解任何人都更加了解你——除了Champ和我自己。了解你似乎全凭直觉，好像它在我的天性中。但我仍然缺失了那么多碎片。”

 _我想了解更多，_ 他在尝试着说。 _我想了解一切，我想理解一切，我想爱你的每一部分，即便这些东西有点让我害怕。_

但Will舌头无法在这些话上捋直，因此他紧紧攥住了Hannibal的手，温和但坚决地，将他拉进了自己的卧室。


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal任由Will发现自己的伤势。

他们还有很多需要谈，Will知道，为了让一切继续下去而需要被公开、引导、协商的重要事情，但这一切又是那么的复杂，布满棘刺和陷阱的丛丛荆棘，从他所站之处只有部分可见。

有一种忿恨感在Will体内酝酿，这种感觉令他羞愧，令他担忧，他不敢正视它。

他不是完全知道该从哪里开始，但他在思考， _如果你和他做爱你可以看到他如何温驯而幸福地在你的触摸下融化，看到他为你爱抚他感到多么愉悦，那快乐是多么坦诚而真挚，在那之后，搞清楚你下一步要做什么会容易很多。_

因此他让Hannibal在床垫边缘坐下。Will动作迅速地褪至短裤，随手把衣服丢进洗衣篮里，然后在床上挤近了Hannibal。

价格不菲而精致繁复的衣装是Hannibal的盔甲，Will知道，他将自己藏于其后。他带着审慎的温柔解开Hannibal的衣服，一件件脱下。他动作缓慢，尽管他渴望再一次见到下方男人的全貌。

Will将西装外套和马甲整齐地叠放在床头柜上，然后解开了Hannibal的领带，把它放在了衣堆最上方。

当来到Hannibal的亚麻衬衫时，Will拽了拽他的袖子，试图让他挪动一下以便够到所有的小纽扣，他的腹肌收缩，Will听到了Hannibal呼吸中最微弱的一丝停顿。

Will抬起眼对上Hannibal的，第一次察觉仍潜伏在他眼中的痛苦有一些是生理上的。突如其来的恐惧攫住了Will，尽管Hannibal伸出双手试图阻止他损毁衣服，Will仍一把撕开了衬衫，纽扣崩裂，向四周炸开，然后他将衬衣后折。

长长的绷带斜裹住了Hannibal的腹部。Will合拢双手不让自己去扯动绷带，说道，“让我看看。”

Hannibal的双眼搜寻着Will的脸，不过短短一瞬，然而Will不确定他在找什么，随后他揭开了绷带。

Will明白Hannibal活捉了Szász，把他运到了某个僻静的地方，乐于在他被允许死亡之前能够伤害他，而他毫不费力地领悟了Hannibal制造的伤害程度和支持着暴力的情感，尽管引领Hannibal手中刀刃仔细工作的冰冷怒焰在一定程度上不同于让Will真心实意渴求有机会亲手将那个混账撕成碎片的伤痕累累的炽热愤怒。

过去几天他花费了很多时间思考这些事，他谨慎地考虑了Hannibal采取这些冲动行为的意愿对他和Champ造成威胁的可能性，包括Hannibal潜在的危险性和他的行为仍会使法网临头的可能。

但当他将这些风险与他的本能和内心的欲望权衡时，他没有想到，Hannibal在与Szász对峙的时候，把自己置于真正的人身危险之中。

Hannibal为了他和Champ采取行动时可能受到的严重伤害不在他的思量范围内，此刻他盯着那排整齐的针脚，本能地知道这是Hannibal自己缝合的。伤口从Hannibal胸廓右侧的底部开始，微微弯曲地划至肚脐，最后在他的左臀上方逐渐变细至消失。

“他捅了你。”Will说，他在想， _如果刀子再长几英寸，或者Szász有一个更好的角度，他就会将他开肠破肚。“假设Champ失去另一位父亲，他会……”_ 的短语在他脑后模糊地浮现，但他无法完全接受，更不敢将它想完，就像Will无法正视失去Hannibal后，自己将作何反应一样。

随着这些想法而来的愤怒超出了Will自觉能够控制的程度。

“……对。”短暂停顿之后，Hannibal承认。“或者说他尝试了，至少。它看起来比实际更糟，Will。从各方面来说，这都算不上一道擦伤。”

他眼含期待地望着他，Will突然意识到Hannibal不仅暗自欣喜这一场战斗肯定会留下一道可观的伤疤，他还企盼能够得到同情作为奖赏。

“你真他妈是个又蠢又疯的 _浑蛋_ 。”

Hannibal直起身，震惊得好像被Will扇了一巴掌，然后他的脸因恼怒而阴沉。

Will才不在乎。“你可能就这么被杀了，”他说，感觉自己和Hannibal看起来的一样愤怒。“你他妈跑去了哪儿，冒着这么大的风险，甚至都不先告诉我——”他咽下了剩下的话。克制住怒吼很难，但他提醒自己Champ还在走廊那头睡着。

Hannibal抬起头，带着巨大的好奇和不小的怒意凝视着他，问道，“如果我事先告诉你了，你会想要加入我吗？”

自从Will确认了Hannibal就是凶手之后他一直在扪心自问。现在，他没有回答，而这本身就是一种回答。相反，他说道，“你应该足够信任我，告诉我你在计划什么。”

“这不是信任的问题，”Hannibal说，几乎是温柔的。他正在控制自己的怒火，Will可以看出来，这让Will更容易驾驭住自己的。

“合理推诿*1。”Will说，一眼见底。

“是的。如果我被抓了，后果只会落到我一个人身上。如果你以从犯的身份被捕——或者更糟，如果我们两个人被发现时手上都沾满了鲜血——想想Champ会变成什么样。”

Will花了很多时间提醒自己如果他干了什么蠢事把自己作进了监狱，Champ会发生什么；这就是为什么，当Will得知Szász被释放时，他强迫自己去找一瓶酒而不是他的枪。

“寄养。”Will说，这些词语在他口中是一声诅咒。他太过清楚那是什么感觉，而对Champ而言只会更糟；当系统想将他一口吞下时，他比Champ年长，并且他没有同等坚固的心或者内在的是非感，它们让Champ感觉自己受到委屈或威胁时只会负隅顽抗。同时，Will足够明白Champ的处境只会更加艰难，因为他是黑人；哪怕流露出一丝攻击性的迹象，无论有多么正当或是受创伤或保护他人的欲望驱使，都会被夸张，故意曲解，不公地惩罚。

那些身居要职的人——宣称爱孩子们，整个职业生涯都围绕着帮助孩子打转的人——他们看向他的儿子，没有看见一个脆弱而敏感的六岁小孩，而看到了一个亟待清除的威胁。Will遇见太多这种人了，足以让他学会保持怀疑，认识到Will自身的清白是Champ的盾牌，但唯有Will还在那里，能够至少被认为是理智和稳定的。

“我绝不能容忍这种事情发生在他身上。”Hannibal赞同道，好像Will已经将他的想法说了出来，而在他的说话方式中有一些东西令Will比以往都更强烈地想知道Hannibal有过何种童年；现在他已经提过他的妹妹两次了，但对于其他家庭成员却只字不提。

但Will并不能轻易放下被欺骗的感觉。他说，“这些担心没有阻止你去找你的乐子。如果你直接射杀Szász，一切就安全多了。”

“我不能奉上纯粹的无私，Will；它不在我的天性中。”Hannibal告诉他，Will嗤之以鼻，低头看着他的手。

Hannibal扭过头，试图得到眼神接触。“我不觉得你真的在对我生气。”

“也许不是，”Will说。“但我百感交集。主要是羞愧，我猜。”

“你没有什么好羞愧的。”Hannibal告诉他。

“我是他的父亲，”Will说，无意让这句话像它听起来的那样充满占有欲和挫败感，“我应该能够保护他的。我想要成为保护他的那个人。”

随后，为了拔去它的尖刺，也因为它和之前发生的一切一样真实，Will伸出手抚上Hannibal伤口上方的皮肤，说道，“我也想成为保护你的那个人。”

Hannibal身体后倾，他的嘴因惊讶而微微分开，在Will看来，现在凑上去吻他恰到好处，所以他就这么做了。

\----

*注1：合理推诿：Plausible Deniability，指一个人可以安全地、可信地否认可能存在的任何事实，因为他被人有意隐瞒从而不知情，有利于或保护这个人不必承担任何与探明整个事实而相关联的责任。

说白了就是Hannibal为了让Will不受牵连自己好一个人背锅，什么都没有对Will讲。然后被Will看穿了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：故事继续发展了，不是吗？  
> 还有一章，然后是一个Champ视角的简短尾声……


	15. Chapter 15

这是一种古怪的想法， _被保护。_

Hannibal不能说他曾渴望过如此事物，他现在甚至不知道该如何处理它，但就像Will对他来说的那样，Hannibal反复琢磨着这个想法，就像一枚价值无法确定的异国货币。

Will的双手搭在他的肩上，耐心而牢固，它们揉捏着Hannibal几乎没有意识到的肌肉紧绷，Hannibal伸出手抓住Will的一只手，拉到嘴前，在他的脉搏上落下一吻，体味Will愉悦的轻颤。Hannibal合上眼，深吸一口气，汲取着机油混合海水的气息，它们在肥皂的清香下深植于Will的血肉。

他从一开始就知道，在Will体内，有一种属于恶意、残忍和野蛮狂怒的强大能量，即便他对这些特质的掌握没有到Hannibal的程度，他们仍然从本质上是一样的。那怀恨在心的、正义的愤怒，不仅为让Szász血债血偿而爆发，且叫嚣着亲自用自己的双手伸张正义就足以证明，而Will丝毫不关心Hannibal亲自冒险的道德含意义只能验证这一点。

在Will体内有一口近乎深不见底的怒井，但Hannibal可以看到他如何将这些愤怒转化，服务于他对他儿子的爱，看到出于Champ的利益，Will如何刻意而精心地培养它。本该是对全世界漫无目的的刻骨蔑视，却转变成一种强烈的父爱的保护欲，Hannibal知道他自己将是这一过程的意外受益者。

过去四个月里，Will向Hannibal表现出的宽容如此之多——直截了当的同情、所有的喜爱和向理解敞开的脆弱意愿是Will努力让自己成为Champ所需要的那种父亲的结果。

现在，Will对他如此温柔，他扶着Hannibal躺回床上，小心翼翼地脱下他最后的衣服。Will的触摸安抚心神，Hannibal发觉自己变得昏昏欲睡，尽管他硬了。

Will将Hannibal的手抬至唇边，亲吻着每一个指节，一个接着一个。从手背开始，Will的手指若有所思地追随着手臂上盘虬的血管，皮肤轻擦过皮肤，落在他的肩球上，环住了它，然后跃至他的锁骨。那只手停下了，不过片刻，落在他胸膛的左侧，手指伸展，手掌覆在Hannibal的皮肤上感受他平稳的心跳，随后它继续移动，在低处流连，Will汲取着他的躯体，绕过刀口，抚上盆骨的突起。

那只手旋绕至左侧，恰好在他的阴茎根部的上方悬停，指尖掠过其上生长的毛发，Hannibal的呼吸变成一声醇厚的叹息。

他望着Will在齿间啃咬着他的下唇，犹豫和期待在他的脸上交织，他低头看着那把刀造成的猩红伤口，Hannibal明白他在担心腹部的伤恶化。

“你想要吗，”他问Hannibal，“还是它会疼？”

Hannibal让他的脸流露出宽慰的神色作为回应。“继续，”他告诉Will，“如果我想让你停下，我会告诉你。”

真相是那道划伤没有让Hannibal觉得有多疼——或者至少，这样的疼痛是他可以轻易挥之脑后的——但即使情况并非如此，他做梦也不会让Will现在停下来。

他需要它，并且他理解Will有多么需要它。

这不仅仅关乎性欲，Hannibal知道，对他们二人都不是。对Will而言，这是一种寻求认可和安慰的方式，确认他是被需要的，也是一种给予回报的方式。

Will如此需要被爱，需要去好好地爱，尽管他可能更喜欢一些激烈的东西，鉴于Will害怕伤到他，Hannibal在Will滑至他的双腿之间，将他含入口中时没有拒绝。

Will起先很谨慎，以一种几乎是深吻的姿态短暂地吮吸头部，然后停下来观察这样的感觉是否导致了Hannibal在无意间引起疼痛的移动。

当Will又一次开始，几乎同样快速地停下时，Hannibal——已经打算好了舒舒服服地躺着，放任自己被宠坏——感到一阵挫败感，他动作得如此轻柔，带着如此沉重的小心翼翼，以至于它变成了一种缓慢的折磨，他紧紧攥住床单，说话时努力不让自己听起来濒临绝望，“没事的，Will。我不是玻璃做的。”

他似乎没有他希望的那样微妙，因为Hannibal可以看到当他任Hannibal的阴茎从口中滑出时Will眼中一闪而过的喜悦，好像他发觉了一种新的把戏，正把它藏进心中以备不时之需，但他没有让Hannibal等更久。胳膊勾住Hannibal的大腿把他拉得更近，Will再次开始，这次是认真的。不顾腹部肌肉屈曲所引起的一阵剧痛，Hannibal向前倾身，将手指埋入Will的头发。

当他射出来的时候，他的手仍纠缠在卷发之中。

沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，气喘吁吁，踌躇满志，Hannibal仍不愿意放手。Will没有坚持让Hannibal放开他，而是躺了下来，脸侧枕在Hannibal的大腿上，他的双腿紧贴着他的身体这样它们就不会伸出窗外。Will的一只手抚摸着Hannibal大腿的皮肤，没过多久，Hannibal就松开了Will的头发，开始用手指梳理它们，他的手的每一个动作都合上了Will抚摸的节奏。

几分钟后，Hannibal说，“过来这里。”Will依言照做，滑至床头，直到他们面对面侧躺着，距离近到他们的鼻尖几乎相碰。

Hannibal伸手去解Will短裤的腰带作为回报，Will试图抗议。“如果你感觉不好，没必要这么做，”他说，捉住Hannibal的手，“我知道你真的很累。”

“我想。”Hannibal说，看着Will露出微笑，温柔而脆弱。他脸上泛起红晕，低下了头，就像他们从未做过这些一样羞赧。

Hannibal拉下Will的平角裤，将他的勃起拉入手中，Will小声呜咽。Hannibal给了他另一个安抚的微笑，他的心脏为他的声音而悸动，Will发出了一声颤抖的低笑，额头抵上Hannibal的肩膀，藏起他的脸。

他开始时的犹豫步调和Will数分钟前实践的一样，欣慰地感到Will呼出的热气打在他胸口，每当他包裹着WiLL阴茎的动作变慢时，他就会更用力地抓住他的上臂。

“ _操，”_ Will对着他的皮肤嘶声抽气，“别停下来，Hannibal， _求你_ ……”Hannibal心软了，加快了速度，收紧了手指，现在Will喘息不止，Hannibal可以感到不稳的呼吸间声音在胸腔中的震动，Will呜咽出声，他用Hannibal的皮肤捂住嘴，试图咽回这又细又高的呻吟，Hannibal远不止第一次地想象起如果他们最终有机会独自在家干这档子事儿，会是什么样子。

“我能劝服你发出多大的声音，”Hannibal大胆地问道，“如果你没有在担心被听到？”而这个主意是将Will推过剩下的边缘所需的全部，他猛地射了出来，腰臀紧贴着Hannibal的拳头抽搐。

一当他找回了一些呼吸，Will再一次笑出了声。“你太自以为是了。”他说，尽管这个想法取悦了他。

“我不该吗？”

Will嗤之以鼻，站起了身。“我们得换床单。”他说，Hannibal点头，帮着他铺好床。

他们换好睡衣，重新躺了下来，他期待自己会轻松入睡。

恰恰相反，他发觉自己躺在黑暗中，聆听着Will的呼吸声。从他呼吸的频率，他知道Will也仍然醒着。

问题开始向他逼近，各种各样不同的忧虑和预感，除开所有的证据，这一切都太好而显得不真实。Hannibal不知道他要说什么，直到他说出口。

“你觉得我对他而言很危险吗？”

“不，”Will说，没有丝毫停顿。“我觉得当他在你附近时他是全世界最安全的孩子。不过，我考虑过，如果我试图把Champ从你身边带走，会有什么发生在我身上。”

依旧震惊于这对父子所具有的伤害他的力量。Hannibal沉默了很久，无法证明Will的怀疑是完全毫无根据的。至少Will听起来没有太为这个想法所困扰。

最终，Hannibal说道，“你不会那么做。”

“不会，”Will赞同，“但发生在Szász身上的事情不会再发生了——在任何情况下都不行，在我不知道的情况下不行。”

当他已经为自己设置了同样的限制时，同意这样的让步是很容易的。“我没有打算这么做，Will，”Hannibal说。一个停顿，然后他补充道，“我的怪物被紧紧拴住，我希望你明白。“

“我知道，”Will告诉他，“你这一点很容易让人钦佩。”

Hannibal暂且将赞美放在一旁；过会儿他可以再来搞清楚它让他感觉如何。“你还需要我做其他什么吗？”

“Champ不能知道是你干的。”

Hannibal想着这也许是一个无望的夙愿，但他说，“除非他自己发现了，他不会从我这里知道。”

“很好，”Will说，“行。”当沉默增长时他补充道，“别听起来对一切都那么紧张。”Hannibal在黑暗中眨眨眼；他很清楚他自己的局促不安，但没想到他听起来明显很焦虑。

Will的手从阴影中探出。它找到了他的脸，抚上了一侧。

“不管怎么样，我没法和你分手。”Will继续说，现在是在戏弄了，“Champ比起我更喜欢你做的饭。他会饿肚子的。”

引起恐慌的是如此小一件事，一个关于Champ挨饿的小玩笑，但Hannibal知道创伤从不是合理的，他更清楚这不是他能控制的事情；当他感到他的肾上腺素激增，心跳开始加速时，他将其看作他必须经历的一些事情，在黑暗中合上了眼以对抗眩晕感，集中于调整他的呼吸。

Will的手顿在他的脸颊上。“Hannibal？”他说，Hannibal感到他的手背贴上了他的前额。“你在出冷汗。”

Hannibal没有回答，Will撤回了手，去打开他的床头灯。Hannibal意识到Will正满目担忧地望着他，但他没有回答那未说出的问题。

之后会有时间来讨论这件事，也许吧；Hannibal总是对于他人分享这段故事的想法感到反感，但他想着他也许会想让Will知道，他的明白可能会带给他一些他已经失去太久的基本东西——理解，或许，如果不是宽恕的话。

现在，知道Will几乎看到了他的自我的每一面就足够了——远比任何人看到的都多——却仍然接纳了他。

Will又在抚摸他了——不是情人间的爱抚，而是与Champ从噩梦中尖叫醒来时，他抚摸男孩同样的方式，带着稳固、冷静、安抚人心的力道摩挲他的脊背和肩膀。最后，他握住Hannibal的双手揉搓着，一个无论Hannibal如何他都会等待下去的承诺。

 _他想要保护我，_ Hannibal再一次想到，带着一种惊诧。

Hannibal合上双眼，任由Will治愈着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是真的最后一章了，但我正在给这个系列的下一篇故事写大纲的过程中。
> 
> 我会接受要求，并且发现这些提议往往是很能激发灵感（这篇故事本身就是一个来自ByJoveWhatASpend题词的产物）。所以，如果随着整个系列发展，有任何你想要看见或很好奇的，请随意提出要求。当然，我不能保证实现每一个请求，或者严格按照最开始的提议，但我乐于倾听想法


	16. Chapter 16

Champ的梦魇里充满死人。

他挣扎着从睡梦中醒来，心脏像是有一只受惊的鸟困在他胸中一般怦怦狂跳，尖叫在他齿后蓄势待发。他紧紧闭着嘴，用力用鼻子吸气，忍住尖叫，直到它放弃，沉入他的腹中。

他太想尿尿了，膀胱几乎都在胀痛，他将自己从汗湿的床褥中解放出来，沿着走廊跑进了厕所。

他搞定之后，Champ在卫生间门口站了几秒，考虑着接下来他想做什么。到目前为止，他对自己如何应对噩梦感到非常自豪，尽管那是非常糟糕的噩梦之一，但这并不意味着他不再害怕或者他愿意独自回到他自己的小床上，因此他垫着脚溜过走廊，打开了通向他爸爸卧室的门。

他们在睡觉，Hannibal和他爸爸，Champ悄悄地穿过床前的地板，将薄毯从床垫下拉出来。

他在毛毯下扭来扭去，拱进了他爸爸和Hannibal之间，当他爬向床头时，感觉到了Hannibal丝绸睡裤的冰凉面料，现在比起寻求安慰，这更关乎偷偷摸摸的乐趣，当他的脑袋从毯子下钻出来的时候，他的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。

Champ的爸爸睡在他左边，Hannibal在他的右边，他自己的脑袋陷在他们枕头中间的空档里。他转向左边，可以看到他爸爸在呼吸，可以听见微弱的气流穿过他的鼻腔，但当他看向右边时他又开始害怕了；Hannibal的脸正对着他，双眼紧闭，双手枕在脸下，但他看起来仍像个塑料娃娃。

有那么一刻，他噩梦的残象与清醒的世界重叠，Champ再一次看见Hannibal身处死尸之间，安静地与他的妈妈、爸爸和狗狗们一起躺在地板上，双眼涣散，鲜血淋漓，Champ感到吼叫在他胸口积累。他攥紧拳头去打Hannibal——让他移动，让他停止看起来那么死气沉沉——但在房间昏暗的灯光中，男人睁开了眼。

Hannibal平静地注视着Champ，他感到透明——好像Hannibal可以看见在Champ头骨中发生的一切，但这并不是一种糟糕的感觉。

“你做梦了？”

Champ无声地点头，然后他伸出手，胳膊环过Hannibal的臂弯。他紧紧地抓着，想看看这样是否没事——Hannibal是否会对他发火——虽然他的脸仍然平静无波，Champ可以在他双眼闪烁的微光中看见幸福。

“我醒来的时候没有叫。”Champ告诉他，骄傲地扬起下巴。

“你没有，”Hannibal赞同道，他的声音低沉，Champ看见他自己的骄傲反射在他脸轮微妙的线条上。

“我本来要叫的，但我没有。我也没有尿床。”他补充道，Hannibal贴着枕头点了点头。

Champ模仿了这个动作，然后他放开了Hannibal，但时间只够他扭过身去抓他爸爸的睡衣，直到他在睡梦中翻了个身，蜷起身体把Champ包住。而后Champ再次抓住Hannibal的前臂，用力拽了拽，这样他就知道要挪得离他和他爸爸更近一点。

紧紧攥住手腕，Champ把Hannibal的手拉到胸前，像一只毛绒玩具一样紧紧抓着它，他感到那只大手在他的掌心转动，手掌轻轻地覆上他的胸膛，感受他已经稳定而平静的心跳。

这很好。Champ感觉他就像一只毛毛虫在它的茧里一样安全，温暖而被完全地保护着。这就是他爬到这里所想要的，他打了一个大大的呵欠，让自己的眼睛沉沉地合上。

睡意随之姗姗到来，即便这一夜剩下的时间里噩梦降临到他们之中任何一个人的身上，他们不会独自面对它们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇故事到此结束了，朋友们。
> 
> 我希望续集能够很快发布，尽管我可能会把它搁置一旁好几个月，以便：
> 
> A）完成我宏大的身份/角色交换AU，和  
> B）着手写一遍比较短的AU，Hannibal是一只鲨鱼生物，基于一些[Camilleflyingrotten](https://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/171828668831/will-graham-is-the-guardian-of-a-light-house)的近期画作。
> 
> 但别担心，这个小家庭很快会回来的:)
> 
> 同时，你也可以浏览[我的Tumblr](https://pragnificent.tumblr.com/)，我偶尔会在那里发同人文，预览，拼贴和其他关于这篇文以及其他文的惊喜内容。我最近也在准备送出一份免费的《RADIANCE》选集，所以如果你感兴趣的话可以戳上面的链接。
> 
> 我想感谢所有人，你们随着这篇故事展开一直都这么支持我。我从没有想象到反响会这么积极。我为还没有回复每一条评论道歉——我比较乐于认为你们都宁愿我花空闲时间写更多文，而不是回复——但我想让你们知道每一条评论对我而言都意味着一整个世界。
> 
> 而且……我想现在我要溜走了，因为我把我自己说哭了XD
> 
> 祝福大家，
> 
> Prag
> 
> **译者：** 实际上，所谓的，比较短的鲨鱼au，变成了预计120章现有16w+的长篇巨制，[链接在此](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019984/chapters/32287911)（杯拔！记得认真看tag！）  
> 希望大家在噩梦降临时都不是独自一人，孑然一身！<33333 感谢你们一路陪伴！


End file.
